When Worlds Collide
by Nelly-kun
Summary: YES, I AM ALIVE! Important Notice to all fans of this fic! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ONEGAI READ IT!
1. Characters/Prologue

When Worlds Collide: Character Profiles  
  
Disclaimer: Yes! I own them all! Each and every last one of the characters are mine! *Stares at the people who actually believed her* You've gotta be kiddin' me. You actually believed me? What's wrong with you? Anyway, all of the characters (or at least most of them) do NOT belong to me, but instead belong to their respective owners (i.e. Haruka and Michiru to Sailor Moon, King to the King of Fighters, Motoko and Kikoko to the creator of Love Hina, etc.). Now that that's been taken care of, now is the time for the plot of this story and to tell you that I have the two main characters King and Haruka!  
  
*King and Haruka enter, looking toward Nelly in confusion*  
  
King (With English Accent): Come on baby! What're we here for anyway?  
  
Haruka: I believe Nelly wants us to tell everyone what this story's about.  
  
King: Oh! Alright then. This story is based around an idea that our wonderful author came up with after she saw me on King of Fighters.  
  
Haruka: Considering that we look almost exactly the same, Nelly finally decided to write up this story about the two of us. It's a friendship fic people so don't go getting any ideas!  
  
Me: Thanks a lot you two. That's all for now until I start the story.  
  
King & Haruka: So long baby! *Walk out*  
  
Me: right. Well on that note, let's get this party started! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, before I send out my story, I'm gonna send out a character list/prologue/summary of When Worlds Collide. Again, the characters in this story do not belong to me, but their respective companies and so on and so forth. So, now on with the Character profiles and list!  
  
Tenoh Haruka  
  
Nickname: Wind, Ruka, Ru-chan  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Age: 17  
  
Hobbies: Racing, Flirting, "Bash Sisters" member  
  
Sex: Female (anyway you look at it, it's female)  
  
Appearance: Boyishly cut, golden blonde hair; deep green eyes; built like a boxer, usually mistaken as a male, one piercing, in right earlobe, one tattoo of a tiger and cheetah (facing each other with teeth showing and in attack stances) across lower back.  
  
BG Info: Haruka Tenoh is the main character in this story. She is as her name depicts, Distant. Doesn't really talk much unless she has to; had a bad experience with her father at a young age; lives with her mother in Tokyo, fast as a cheetah, seductive like a vampire, Haruka has been having reoccurring dreams about someone in England, even though she is sure she knows no one in England; Founder of the "Bash Sisters Club" organization  
  
Tenoh Kei  
  
Nickname: Kei-chan (or "Ai" as been called by Sakura)  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Age: 32  
  
Hobbies: Flirting, Flirting, and more Flirting… oh and playing "The Game" with Haruka along with playing the guitar  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Appearance: Long (to waist) blonde hair, bright (surprisingly) gold eyes, supermodel build; tattoo of an angel with blue hair on upper chest, right side. (Hai, I'm a hentai, so what?)  
  
BG Info: Haruka's mother. Very laid back and fun loving, almost polar opposite of her daughter. Had Haruka at a young age, and is divorced from Haruka's father. Seems there was some dispute between them in the past, and it seems that Kei has some sort of relationship with Sakura… (O.O :P Hehehe…)  
  
Kaioh Michiru  
  
Nickname: Michi, Mi-koi  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hobbies: Playing the violin, Painting/Drawing, Seducing men  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Appearance: Medium length wavy blue hair (greenish tint, falls to the end of her shoulder blades), feminine to the extreme, innocent-looking with a hint of seductiveness, perfect model build, "curvaceous" ^_^  
  
BG Info: Michiru was raised to be a lady, and loves being "feminine" (according to society). Raised by the ocean all her life, and loves to swim. Does not know who her father is since she has never met him. Plays the violin (of course) and is very talented in that along with painting/drawing, and swimming. Seems to have a thing for Haruka.  
  
Kaioh Sakura  
  
Nickname: Sexy (from Kei ^_^) Sa-chan  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Age: 31  
  
Hobbies: Playing the flute, painting, flirting, singing  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Appearance: Feminine, supermodel; Long blue hair (wavy and to knees), sexy yet innocent look/angel  
  
BG Info: Single working mother, seems to have a relationship with Kei (Hehehe…) knows something about Haruka's past that she and Kei have kept a secret from her; had Michiru at a young age, had a very bad relationship with Michiru's father, supposedly forced into an arranged marriage by her parents  
  
Nishidake Kaori  
  
Nickname: Sunshine (from her Ruka-chan)  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5' 4" (changed height for Haruka's sake and the story)  
  
Hobbies: Snowboarding, In-line Skating, Dancing, voice acting for "Orange Explosion Fun Girl"  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Appearance: Always smiling, short brown hair usually in two pigtails, usually wears clubbing clothes  
  
BG Info: Fantastic energy reserves and always cheerful, Kaori seems to be head-over-heals in love with none other than our resident tomboy. Quite popular and known throughout Japan for voice acting for her father's cartoon to snowboarding with the SSX crew, Kaori is found always having fun……… except when it comes to schoolwork.  
  
Gray Elza  
  
Nickname: Speedy  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5' 7"  
  
Hobbies: Running, Hanging with Haruka, skateboarding  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Appearance: Tan skin (very tan), reddish hair (short cut), bright eyes (don't remember what color), usually wears t-shirts and jeans turned into shorts.  
  
BG Info: The friendly rival of Haruka since they started racing in grade school, Elza is one of Haruka's best friends. Elza can also be a tease, Haruka being her target most of the time.  
  
"King"  
  
Real Name: Unknown  
  
Age: 17  
  
Height: Unknown  
  
Hobbies: Unknown  
  
Sex: Unknown  
  
Appearance/Characteristics/BG Info: Appears to be almost exactly like Haruka, has a British accent, enigmatic person from Haruka's dream, shows up periodically in Haruka's dreams; Always seen wearing a pinstripe suit with no jacket with gold cufflinks and suspenders. (sometimes wears a hat)  
  
Kino Makoto  
  
Nickname: "Bruiser" (from the guys), Mako-chan,  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hobbies: Cooking, weight-lifting, gardening, "Bash Sisters" member  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Appearance: Tall and muscular (boxer type like Haruka), always smiling, forest green eyes, tan skin, long brown hair (to mid-back),  
  
BG Info: honorary member of the "Bash Sisters Club," Makoto met Haruka there. She is one of Haruka's closest friends. Seems to have a crush on one of her friends, but it is still unknown as to who. Might be some sort of relationship and romance for her in the near future (^_^).  
  
Urashima Tenchi  
  
Nickname: Super-geek!  
  
Height: 6'2"  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Hobbies: Unknown  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Appearance: wears glasses, brown hair; imagine Tenchi Masaki combined with Keitaro Urashima  
  
BG Info: This guy has some unknown link to Kei and Sakura's past, and Haruka and Michiru's future, so far the only major male in entire story; attracts crazy women from everywhere that love/hurt him.  
  
Aino Minako  
  
Nickname: Mina-chan, Neko-chan (from Haruka)  
  
Height: 5'2"  
  
Age: 13  
  
Hobbies: Singing, dancing, generally partying, modeling, playing volleyball  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Appearance: Long (to ankles) blonde hair, bright shining blue eyes, always smiling, model body  
  
BG Info: Dubbed "Ruka's little sister," Minako has been friends with Haruka since she was born. She finds Haruka to be her confidant, and has told her all of her secrets. Madly in love with Makoto, Minako can usually be found in the general vicinity that Makoto is in. Happy, rambunctious, and always having fun  
  
Mizuno Ami  
  
Nickname: A-chan (from Makoto), Brainy (from the boys)  
  
Height: 5'  
  
Age: 13  
  
Hobbies: Reading, playing chess, studying (is that a hobby?), watching Makoto (when nobody's looking)  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Appearance: Long (to waist, Ami's a little OOC here…) deep blue hair, slim lithe body, wears somewhat stylish glasses  
  
BG Info: Ami grew up being bullied just about all her life because she is VERY intelligent, Her mother and father divorced when she was very young, and she hasn't seen her painting father since. She wants to become a doctor like her mother. She met Makoto through another routine bully run in (for her at least) and instantly fell for the tall Amazon. Jealous of Minako, but can be found usually nearby Makoto and Minako.  
  
Arisugawa Juri  
  
Nickname: The Prince  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hobbies: Fencing, singing, modeling, Student Council  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Appearance: Long Auburn hair (to mid-thigh), Sharp blue-green eyes, model- like form  
  
BG Info: Juri has been a long time friend of Haruka's, and also a long time (friendly) rival for the attention of the female population at any school they both attend. Newly transferred from Ohtori Academy, Juri has not seen Haruka for 10 years now, and has many things to tell her. Seems to be a bit on the sorrowful side, due to a very bad relationship with another student at her school (hmm… we wonder… now who could THAT be…?)  
  
Some Cameo People:  
  
Misato from NGE  
  
Ritsuko from NGE  
  
Naru from SM  
  
Naru from Love Hina  
  
Motoko and Kikoko from Love Hina  
  
Ryoko, Kiyone, Kamidake (Human), Sasami, etc. from Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Yuri, Kasumi, Ryo and Blue Mary from KOF  
  
Ken and Chun-Li from Street Fighter  
  
Rei from NGE  
  
Rei from SM  
  
Rei from Megami Kouhsei  
  
Utena, Shiori, Anthy, and ChuChu from SKU  
  
My Special Terminology: Mash: (pronounced: MOSH); this word came from watching Macross II: Lovers Again. There's a character in there called Mash, and you can't tell if it's male or female. This word is used to describe all the shim's out there (i.e. the guy from Tenchi in Tokyo, Zoisite from Sailor Moon, Fish Eye from Sailor Moon Super S, Zarchonia from SMSS, the Starlights from Sailor Moon…). So when a character says, "It's a Mash!" you'll know what they mean.  
  
1 Prologue  
  
I was in an unknown place, somewhere completely unfamiliar to me.  
  
"Help…" someone said. "Please help me…"  
  
"Where are you!?" I called. Looking around, I spotted someone next to me, and another person in the distance.  
  
"Let's go!" the girl next to me said, running towards the figure. Running after her, I wondered why this felt so natural. Unfortunately, the closer we got to the figure, the farther it seemed to be.  
  
"Do not worry…" the figure said, smiling at me. "We will meet face-to-face soon, nee-chan…" and it disappeared. The girl who I was running with, turned towards me.  
  
"You know…" she smiled, stepping closer, "it's been such a long time since we've been together like this…" wrapping her arms around me, she leaned her head on my chest.  
  
"I know…" I found myself whispering into her ear. "It's been too long…" I wrapped my arms around her. It felt so natural…  
  
"Aishiteru, koi…" she whispered, staring deeply into my eyes. My emerald eyes stared deeply into her deep blue ones. 'Like the ocean…' I noted.  
  
"Hai…" I whispered back, "Aishiteru…" Pulling her closer, we both closed our eyes… 


	2. Chapter 1:It Starts....

When Worlds Collide: A Haruka/King Story  
  
1 Fall, 1995  
  
"Haruka Tenoh!" the angry voice from downstairs shouted, "I'm very close to getting angry right now! GET UP!!!" The newly introduced Haruka grumbled from 'his' spot under the comforter in his bed.  
  
'The dream is just getting good, not now!' 'he' shouted in his mind.  
  
"HARUKA!" the door slammed against the wall as Haruka's mother walked in, "I told you to get up and I meant it!" Grumbling, Haruka pulled the covers a tinge down, just so one emerald green eye was shown.  
  
"Mother, you DO realize that today is a Saturday, do you not?" Haruka mumbled in contempt.  
  
"Yes I know it's Saturday, Haruka, but I need you to get up" 'his' mother implored. Sighing, Haruka sat up, short blonde hair falling into 'his' face. With an incredulous glance, Haruka closed 'his' eyes and yawned.  
  
"Alright, why did you wake me up on a Saturday?" Haruka asked, an annoyed look on 'his' face.  
  
"I woke you up because we have new neighbors! Isn't that wonderful?" Haruka's mother squealed out. Haruka cast a grouchy look at her.  
  
"You woke me up to tell me that we have new neighbors?" asked sarcastically. 'His' mother nodded, her surplus amount of energy never lowering. Haruka's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Mother, I really don't see what the big deal is about new neighbors" Haruka unconsciously spoke, "but do not believe me to be brash when I say that it was immature, and bizarre to awaken me. I find this to be guilty behavior on your part; I do find the prospect of having new neighbors dull. I wish you would put a stop to your hysterical, simple, and talkative nature and learn beliefs, and the calmness of rest on my behalf. I detest your badgering and treachery. Please let me go back to sleep since you are becoming an endangerment to my health." Haruka's mother blinked.  
  
"This is not going to turn into another skirmish is it? I guess I am villainous for being complex, but I will not formulate a lie to you. The only reason I do the things I do is because I don't want you to agree to my every whim. I want you to have a confidant in someone that is hopeful and monumental, not like me who am only substantial. I want you to be unstoppable to society, to be fearless and not vicious. I want you to sally immediately and wring society until they eject all of their mad thoughts! I want you to surround those who are enthusiastic and decry them until they give up their riches! I want you to chew those who stand in your way, intimidate them with your jurisdiction! I want you to be written down in the chronicles of history when you are an octogenarian trying to stay as ubiquitous as possible! You are praiseworthy Haruka! And for that I would terminate my habits and take solace in your wise ways!"  
  
"Mother, you construed the biggest lie that I have ever heard, so please quell your outburst and stop trying to flout me about like some sort of prize" Haruka choked out through her alarm and to the matron.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"Oops, doorbell; that must be the new neighbors. Get dressed Haruka, they have a daughter you know…"  
  
"Mom, you do realize that I am a girl…" Haruka grumbled.  
  
"Yes I am cognizant of that, but I do also know of your sexual preferences…"  
  
Haruka coughed, blushing madly out of chagrin as her mother left the room.  
  
'Damn her…' Haruka thought, as she got dressed.  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile, Downstairs~*~*~  
  
"Hello! It's so nice to meet you!" Ms. Tenoh smiled at the two women before her. The older of the two bowed.  
  
"And it's nice to meet you too, Tenoh-san," smiled the older one, "My name is Kaioh Sakura, and this is my daughter Michiru." The young woman beside Sakura bowed.  
  
"Ah, so this is Michiru! I hear that you are a very talented violinist and artist!"  
  
"Hai, Tenoh-sama, that's what people say," was the polite reply.  
  
"Oh, don't call me that! Please call me Kei!" Kei smiled.  
  
"Hai Kei-san." Michiru and her mother nodded.  
  
…………………………………  
  
………………………………...  
  
……………………………….  
  
…………………………….  
  
………………………….  
  
……………………….  
  
…………………..  
  
……………..  
  
…………..  
  
…………  
  
……….  
  
……..  
  
……  
  
…..  
  
….  
  
…  
  
..  
  
.  
  
  
  
CRASH!!!!!  
  
The women were startled out of their comfortable silence from the loud noise. A string of curses came from upstairs, and Kei chuckled nervously.  
  
"What was that?" Michiru asked, obviously concerned for whoever it was.  
  
"Oh, that was just Haruka" Kei chuckled, "Can't stay on his own two feet. It's a wonder how he can run so fast."  
  
The three women looked up to find Haruka grumbling on the way downstairs, holding her whining head.  
  
"Mom, please don't leave so many shoe boxes in MY closet. They're heavy." Haruka mumbled on her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry. Daijobu?" Kei asked her daughter. Haruka nodded, a cloth wrapped around her forehead.  
  
"Hai, just fine" Haruka said softly, her head feeling as if it would split open any minute. Michiru stared at Haruka for a moment, an unreadable feeling flashing before her eyes.  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!" Michiru thought, eyes glazing over with lust (what you thought she was innocent? HA!), "What a hunk! Maybe he'll be the one I'm looking for…" Michiru's thoughts trailed off as she licked her lips seductively, eyes barely staying disinterested.  
  
"Ahem, Haruka…" Kei nudged her tall daughter, who glanced at her.  
  
"Yes?" she saw 'the look,' "Oh! Yes, Gomen nasai. It's nice to meet you Kaioh-san, Kaioh-sama, I am Haruka as you could probably tell" the blonde flashed her 'million-dollar' smile at the two Kaiohs. Michiru could feel her knees getting weak.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you too young man, you're mother was just telling us about you" Sakura nodded to Haruka, who blinked. Looking towards her mother, Haruka's question stuck out through her eyes. Kei smiled, apologetically, while her eyes told her to go along with it.  
  
With an unnoticeable sigh, Haruka again smiled at the two Kaiohs.  
  
"Well," she started, "it's been nice meeting you, but I must be going. I have a race today, and there is someone that I wish to meet with a few moments before it begins."  
  
"Why don't you take Michiru with you, Haruka?" her mother asked, "It would be a nice way for the two of you to become acquainted."  
  
"Yes, that would be a wonderful idea! Wouldn't it Michiru?" her mother asked her daughter. Michiru nodded, smiling her "boys-will-fall-at-her- feet" smile.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd best be going then m'lady?" Haruka spoke in her most British accent, holding her elbow out to Michiru. Michiru giggled, taking the offered elbow.  
  
"Lead the way, sir." Haruka laughed and they left.  
  
"Well then, now that they are gone Sakura…" Kei's voice dropped low as Sakura smiled at her.  
  
"It's been too long Kei……" she whispered, wrapping her arms around the taller woman, "Much, much too long…"  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile, Outside the Tenoh home~*~*~  
  
Haruka sighed as she stepped out the door. Inhaling, she let the wind caress her into alertness. Reopening her eyes, she sighed.  
  
"Anything wrong, Haruka-san?" Michiru softly asked, recognizing pain and anger in the taller girl's eyes.  
  
"No," Haruka shook her head, "Nothing wrong." Chuckling, Haruka pulled her keys out of her pocket, "Let's get to the track before we're late, ne?"  
  
As Haruka opened the passenger door, Michiru smiled a seductive smile. 'He's definitely something different… I wonder why he's so distant though…?'  
  
"Here you are ma'am, your limo awaits…" Haruka chuckled. Michiru mentally shook her head, and stepped into the navy blue convertible. Haruka hopped into the driver's seat, starting the engine, turning on the stereo, and buckling her seatbelt in one fluid movement. Backing out of the driveway, Haruka literally tore up the street as she sped off to the track.  
  
"HARUKA-SAN!" Michiru screamed over the radio, "COULD YOU TURN IT DOWN!?"  
  
Turning down the radio, Haruka looked at Michiru, "What?" Michiru shook her head, smiling as she felt the wind whip her hair, carrying the scent of the ocean on its back.  
  
"It's so peaceful here…" Michiru whispered as Haruka slowed at a red light.  
  
"Hey! It's one of my favorite songs!" Haruka exclaimed, once again turning up the radio.  
  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
  
Now this is what it's like  
  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
  
Now this is what it's like  
  
Michiru looked curiously over to Haruka, who smiled as the light turned green. Off they were again down the road.  
  
What is it really?  
  
What's goin on here?  
  
You've got the system for total control  
  
Now is there any… body out there?  
  
You'd watch yourself  
  
Cause you can't go!  
  
Michiru stared at Haruka for a moment, sighing. 'God he has SUCH a sexy voice!' she thought, listening to Haruka sing under the song.  
  
What is it really that is in your head?  
  
Only the lies that you had just got?  
  
Or could it be the world is takin' over?  
  
NOW THIS IS WHAT IT'S LIKE WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE!  
  
ARE YOU READY TA GO?  
  
CAUSE I'M READY TA GO  
  
WHATCHA GONNA DO?  
  
BABY! BABY!!  
  
ARE YOU GOIN WITH ME?  
  
CAUSE I'M GOIN WITH YOU  
  
THAT'S THE INTAVEL DAMNFUL!  
  
"Something wrong Michiru-san?" Haruka asked. Michiru shook her head, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. "You wanna go out somewhere after the race?"  
  
Michiru put on her million-watt smile. "That'd be wonderful, Haruka-san."  
  
What is it really?  
  
They more than hate you  
  
Then you can slide on this feared star  
  
And then you'll lie, when you realize  
  
When you hit me I see nine or ten stars  
  
Now is it lies that hold us together?  
  
You can't decide so I'll be your guide  
  
And one by one I'll be here chosen  
  
Now this is what it's like when worlds… COLLIDE!!  
  
ARE YOU READY TA GO?  
  
CAUSE I'M READY TA GO  
  
WHATCHA GONNA DO?  
  
BABY! BABY  
  
ARE YOU GOIN WITH ME?  
  
CAUSE I'M GOIN WITH YOU  
  
THAT'S THE INTAVEL DAMNFUL!  
  
'God, his voice… his eyes… his hair… his body… all so perfect!' Michiru thought, 'Now… what would be the best way to get him to ask me out…?'  
  
You are a robot  
  
"We're almost there Michiru-san." Haruka told her passenger, 'Damn, what am I gonna tell Kaori?'  
  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
  
Now this is what it's like  
  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
  
Now this is what it's like  
  
What is it really when you're fallen over?  
  
Even if we link arms… tonight?  
  
Or could it be the world is takin' over?  
  
Now this is what it's like when worlds… COLLIDE!!!  
  
ARE YOU READY TA GO?  
  
CAUSE I'M READY TA GO  
  
WHATCHA GONNA DO?  
  
BABY! BABY  
  
ARE YOU GOIN WITH ME?  
  
CAUSE I'M GOIN WITH YOU  
  
THAT'S THE INTAVEL DAMNFUL!  
  
ARE YOU READY TA GO?  
  
CAUSE I'M READY TA GO  
  
WHATCHA GONNA DO?  
  
BABY! BABY  
  
ARE YOU GOIN WITH ME?  
  
CAUSE I'M GOIN WITH YOU  
  
THAT'S THE INTAVEL DAMNFUL!  
  
ARE YOU READY!?  
  
I'M READY!  
  
THAT'S THE INTAVEL DAMNFUL!  
  
ARE YOU KILLING!?  
  
I'M KILLING!  
  
THAT'S THE INTAVEL DAMNFUL!  
  
"We're here…" Haruka sighed. She leaned her head back against the seat.  
  
"What's wrong, Haruka-san?" asked Michiru, staring at her curiously.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just a friend of mine is really--- "  
  
"RUKA-CHANN!!!!!!!!" suddenly, Haruka found herself being squeezed to death by an overly excited bishoujo. "You're here finally! I've been waiting here for over an hour! You said that we could go do something before your race! You meanie!" the young girl whined, hugging Haruka more tight than humanly possible.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry but something came up…" gently moving her arms, Haruka nudged the girl in the routine "can't breath you're choking me" fashion. Automatically, Kaori loosened her hold on Haruka, allowing her to take in precious gulps of air (her face was turning blue).  
  
"Aww… it's okay Ruka-chan!" the girl smiled, nuzzling her head into Haruka's neck. Chuckling softly, Haruka retuned the loving embrace; oblivious to the deadly daggers Michiru was shooting at the girl.  
  
"Ahem…" Michiru coughed into her hand, catching the blonde and brunette's attention.  
  
"Oh! Right, right. Gomen ne. Michiru-san, I'd like for you to meet the greatest person in my life, Nishidake Kaori. Kaori, this is my new neighbor, Kaioh Michiru." Haruka said, smiling at both girls. Kaori smiled brightly, holding out her hand.  
  
"I'm pleased… no honored to meet such a wonderful violinist. I'm a very big fan of yours" Kaori stated.  
  
Michiru smiled back. "Well, I'm very honored to meet the star voice actor of "Orange Explosion Fun Girl." I love that show, and I've seen quite a few of your races during winter too." Haruka smiled.  
  
'Well, at least it seems that they're getting along…' Haruka thought to herself. "Well, I'm glad you two are getting along, but we'd better get going. I still have to get ready for the race." Haruka smiled, feeling Kaori bury her head deeper into her shoulder.  
  
"Why can't we just stay here instead? Or maybe at your house……?" Kaori mumbled. She smiled when she felt Haruka chuckle.  
  
"Because, Kaori, wouldn't it be better to celebrate after I win?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so…" Kaori mumbled, lifting her head from Haruka's shoulder. She stared deep into Haruka's eyes. "But you'd better win!" she smiled, moving from Haruka's lap.  
  
"I promise I'll win" Haruka stated, getting up and out of her convertible. Michiru got out also, walking to Haruka's side. She smiled.  
  
"You seem to be so sure of yourself, Haruka-san." Michiru said, glancing to Kaori. 'What is it with her and hanging onto him?' she wondered.  
  
"Because Ruka-chan's the best racer in the world!" Kaori cheered. "Come on, I wanna see you race and win!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Jeez, you're always so happy and bubbly in the morning…" Haruka shook her head, amused. "Well, let's go."  
  
Ten minutes later, Kaori and Michiru stood in the pit with the repairers, cheering as Haruka pulled out to the starting line.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!" boomed the announcer, "THE RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!! THIS RACE WILL DECIDE WHO FROM THE TOKYO DISTRICT WILL BE IN THE F1 RACING CHAMPIONSHIPS!!!!"  
  
The engines of the racers' cars revved as the lights turned.  
  
  
  
RED…………  
  
  
  
  
  
YELLOW………..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GREEN……………  
  
  
  
The race was on! Automatically, Haruka stepped on the gas and sped off in front of her opponents. Quickly gaining speed, Haruka took the lead, easily taking the curves on the track. The few cars that tried to pass her were easily taken care of, Haruka passing them like they were standing still. After a few minutes, it was down to the final lap.  
  
"FINAL LAP LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! TENOH AND GENDOUH ARE NECK AND NECK!!!" The cheering got louder and Haruka pushed her car to the limit. "THE FINAL STRETCH!!!!"  
  
'Just a little farther baby! Come on, you can do it!' Haruka thought, keeping control of her car while exceeding 500 kph (310 mph). 'There!'  
  
"AND IT'S TENOH HARUKA!!! TENOH HARUKA IN FIRST PLACE!!!" and the crowd went wild. Slowing down her car, Haruka stopped, stepped out, and took off her helmet and looked at the crowd. A breeze gently blew through her hair.  
  
'I almost had you this time…' Haruka thought, feeling the wind touch her cheek. 'I WILL catch you one of these days… just you wait Windy…' she heard a woman's laugh in her ear. She could feel "Windy" smile at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'And I await the day you do, dear Haruka…' the wind, Windy, whispered into her ear. 'But until then, have fun with your races!' giggling again, Windy flew off.  
  
"HARUKA!!! HARUKA!!! HARUKA!!!" the crowd cheered.  
  
The cheering reached its peak when Haruka pumped her fist into the air, and her teammates lifter her up on their shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laughter filled the air as Haruka pulled up to her house. She had just been out celebrating with Michiru, Kaori, and her friends Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Elza (somehow they all fit in her car). Stepping out of the car, the friends laughed again, Haruka walking to the door, Haruka opened it, all of her friends walking in with her.  
  
"Mom! I'm back!" Haruka called. She heard shuffling upstairs. "Hey guys, make yourselves comfortable…" Haruka shook her head, seeing Makoto in the kitchen making drinks, Minako and Ami helping her, Elza already sprawled on her couch, Kaori sitting in front of the TV watching a new anime, and Michiru sitting in the chair. Chuckling, Haruka went upstairs with a quick "I'll be right back" to the group of friends.  
  
Walking into her room, Haruka changed into a pair of shorts and a baggy t- shirt that said "Don't be jealous because I'm sexy…" on the front and "Be jealous because your girlfriend thinks I am!" on the back. Her shorts were very baggy, sliding down halfway on her hips even with a belt.  
  
Walking over to her mother's room, Haruka knocked on the door. Getting no answer, Haruka opened the door and peeked her head in.  
  
"Mom? Are you awake?" Haruka asked, seeing a figure shift in the darkness.  
  
A muffled, "Yes I am" was her reply.  
  
"Oh, well, I just wanted to let you know I'm home, I won, and some of my friends are over." Haruka said, noticing there was another figure in the bed with her mother.  
  
"Okay Haruka." Kei mumbled to her daughter. "As long as you don't mess with my liquor."  
  
"Okay mom, Ja." Haruka chuckled. She closed the door and made it sound like she went downstairs. Leaning against the door, Haruka decided to listen in to find out who that person was in bed with her mother.  
  
"Is she gone?" a woman's voice asked. Haruka wondered if it was her mother's ex girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, she is" ruffling was heard as Haruka assumed that her mother had gotten out of bed.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them, Ai? You know… about us?" the woman asked her mother.  
  
"Sa-chan, I know you think that it would be a good idea, but how am I going to tell my daughter the truth about us? How can you explain it to your daughter? I doubt Haruka has told her that she is female yet! How is she going to feel about knowing her mother has a girlfriend?" Kei asked.  
  
"Well, it's better to tell them now that later Kei, and you know it" she sighed. "If we postpone the inevitable, it will only make things worse."  
  
"You're right Sakura…" Kei sighed. Haruka's eyes widened, then softened.  
  
'Aha! I knew it! I could tell by the looks they were giving each other this morning.' Haruka thought, quietly going downstairs.  
  
The doorbell rang as soon as Haruka stepped off the stairs. Walking over to the door, Haruka opened it.  
  
"Hey Haruka-san!" A young girl, about 15 at the most smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, Kikoko! Hey, come on in, the party's just getting started." Haruka smiled, allowing the girl access to her house. Kikoko walked in, and Haruka turned towards the taller girl that came with her. "Motoko, it's nice to see you." Haruka smiled. A curt nod.  
  
"It is nice to see you also, Haruka-san" Motoko replied.  
  
"Come on in Motoko, we were just about to play some games and celebrate my newest victory." Moving aside, Haruka let Motoko enter. Looking around, Haruka noticed one more person on their way to her house. Smiling, Haruka grabbed two fencing swords and ran outside. Kaori noticed this and ran after her.  
  
"Hey!" Elza called, "Where ya goin' Kaori?"  
  
"Juri-san's here!" was the quick reply. Hearing that, all the girls ran outside, Elza grabbing Michiru's hand and bringing her outside with them.  
  
"What's going on?" Michiru asked once everyone was outside. Kei and Sakura appeared on the porch, smiling at all the girls. Looking over to Kei, Sakura asked with her eyes what was going on.  
  
"Haruka and Juri are going to fight" was the reply from both Elza and Kei.  
  
"Well, Juri, it's been a while hasn't it?" Haruka asked the girl standing six feet from her. The breeze blew through Juri's auburn hair.  
  
"Yes it has Haruka." Haruka tossed her a sword. "I guess it's time to see how well you are doing in training, ne?" Juri asked, taking her stance. Haruka took up a stance as well, grinning back at Juri.  
  
"Yeah, and this time I will defeat you Juri!" Haruka shouted. They both charged at each other, the girls cheering them on.  
  
"I must say, you've improved Haruka." Juri said, dodging and blocking Haruka's attacks. Haruka smiled.  
  
"I guess I have, haven't I?" Haruka asked. Just then, both of them thrust their swords, hitting each other in the chest at the same time. The girls cheered again, Kei and Sakura clapping.  
  
"I'd better be careful next time, you might actually defeat me." Juri chuckled, shaking hands with Haruka.  
  
"Well I must say that was impressive" Sakura said to Haruka. Haruka grinned back at her, "Well, after that display of swordsmanship, how about we all celebrate Haruka's victory inside?" she asked. The girls cheered again, heading back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, Haruka and her friends were still laughing away, Kei and Sakura smiling on them. Just then, Minako, the self-dubbed "Party Queen" got a brilliant idea.  
  
"How about we play spin the bottle?" she asked.  
  
"How are we supposed to do that when there are no guys here?" Ami asked. Michiru looked startled.  
  
'No guys? Then that means Haruka is a girl?' she looked towards Haruka who was smiling sheepishly.  
  
"That's the fun part about it!" Minako laughed, "It's a test of guts now! So who wants to play?" she looked around, daring anyone to say no. Almost everyone had said yes to playing, except Michiru, Kei, and Sakura.  
  
"Michiru? Aren't you going to play?" Minako asked. Michiru shook her head.  
  
"It really doesn't feel right playing without guys" she said. Juri chuckled.  
  
"You're just chicken you know that?" she asked Michiru.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. I said you are a chicken. The entire idea of kissing a girl freaks you out doesn't it?"  
  
"Come on Michiru!" Kaori begged, "We play every time Haruka wins a race! It's tradition!"  
  
"Yeah. And you don't have to kiss them on the lips," Makoto added, "Just a friendly peck on the cheek."  
  
Looking at all the faces, Michiru sighed. "Fine… I'll play…" Cheers went up from the crowd. Kei brought out the bottle from the kitchen.  
  
"Are you playing too mom?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Of course! I always do!" Kei laughed, "Are you going to play too Sakura- san?"  
  
"Why not?" she smiled, "I don't want to be the odd one out."  
  
"Great! I'll go first" Kei said. She spun the bottle. It landed on Sakura. Smiling, Kei looked over to her.  
  
"Well, my wish came true…" Kei whispered, kissing Sakura full on the lips. Michiru stared at her mother, wide-eyed.  
  
"Damn, Tenoh-sama! Did you find yourself another girlfriend already?" Elza exclaimed. Pulling away from Sakura, Kei winked.  
  
"I'll go next" said Juri. Spinning the bottle, it landed on…….  
  
  
  
The door as it rang.  
  
Getting up, Juri opened the door to find her heaven and hell right in front of her.  
  
"Juri-sama!" Shiori exclaimed, surprised (A/N: Shiori's a little OOC right now). Juri smiled.  
  
"Hello Shiori. We were playing spin the bottle, and guess what?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since it landed on the door as you rang it, I have to kiss you." Shiori's face turned completely red and she looked down. Lifting her chin with her finger, Juri swooped down and gave Shiori a short, sweet kiss on the lips. "Why don't you come in and join the party?" she asked. Shiori nodded, heading in and sitting down.  
  
"I'll go next!" Kikoko said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Elza. Elza chuckled, but gasped as Kikoko wrapped her arms around her. Staring into her eyes, Kikoko kissed Elza full on the lips, earning a twitching eyebrow from Motoko, and a red Elza.  
  
"Okay… well I guess I'll go next" Makoto said, spinning the bottle. Minako and Ami both silently prayed that it would be one of them Makoto had to kiss. Instead, it landed on Kei.  
  
"HAHAHA!!!" Kei busted out laughing, "Mako-chan, you should see the look on your face!" Grumbling, Makoto kissed the still laughing Kei on the cheek.  
  
"My turn!" Kaori said, spinning the bottle. Low and behold, it landed on our residential tomboy. Blushing, Kaori shyly looked up into Haruka's face. Haruka smiled down at her. Sitting up, Kaori kissed Haruka on the cheek. Smiling, Haruka put an arm around Kaori's shoulders.  
  
"Okay, how about we let Michiru take a turn?" Minako asked. Everybody nodded, and Michiru, nervous, spun the bottle. It spun, and spun, and spun some more, until…  
  
  
  
It landed on Juri.  
  
Growling, Michiru, looked over at Juri's amused face. 'A quick peck on the cheek and it'll all be over with…' she thought.  
  
Leaning over, Michiru quickly kissed Juri's cheek, wishing that she could slap that smug smirk off her face.  
  
"How about I go next?" Motoko asked, spinning the bottle. It landed on Kikoko. Smiling, Motoko pulled Kikoko closer, kissing her passionately on the lips. Whooping and cheering followed.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go next" Minako said, spinning the bottle long and hard. 'Please let it land on Makoto, please let it land on Makoto…' she chanted in her mind.  
  
  
  
It landed on Ami.  
  
Looking over, Minako sighed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll go next" said the husky tomboy. She spun the bottle, watching it spin.  
  
It landed on Kaori.  
  
Kaori blushed beet red when she felt Haruka pull her closer. Tilting Kaori's head up, Haruka stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"It's been 6 months to this day exactly, Sunshine…" Haruka whispered. Leaning down, Haruka gently pressed her lips to Kaori's. Automatically, Kaori closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to tangle themselves in Haruka's short blonde hair. Haruka pulled Kaori closer, setting her in her lap as she brought one hand up to stroke Kaori's face.  
  
Kei sighed as she watched her daughter. "I remember my first girlfriend…" she whispered, "We were so much like those two weren't we Sakura?" Kei whispered again, twining her fingers with Sakura's.  
  
"Yes we were… weren't we?"  
  
Catcalls and whistles came from the group of girls. Haruka pulled away from Kaori slowly, Kaori's face turning even redder. She buried her face in Haruka's shirt.  
  
"Well now," Makoto said, "Who wants to go next?"  
  
"I'll go," Ami whispered, spinning the bottle. 'Please let it land on Mako- chan…' she silently prayed.  
  
  
  
Luck was playing on her side tonight, because it landed on Makoto. Blushing, Ami looked at the taller girl, smiling as she felt the strong arms she loved so dearly encircle her small frame. Pulling her closer, Makoto gave Ami a full, loving kiss on the lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minako was clearly ticked. Haruka laughed at the site.  
  
"Hey, let me take a turn at that!" Elza said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Michiru. Grinning, Elza laughed. "I guess I DO get to kiss some of the pretty girls tonight!" Leaning over, Elza gave Michiru a peck on the cheek.  
  
"This is getting boring. It's no fun without mom's drinking buddies" Haruka complained. 'Wait a minute… oh no…' she thought silently as she realized what she just said. Minako's eyes darkened.  
  
"Well…." She said innocently, "There IS another game we can play IF you're brave enough Ru-chan…" she chuckled, as Haruka's eyes got considerably darker.  
  
"I thought I told you never to call me that…" she growled out between clenched teeth.  
  
"Truth or Dare Haruka?" Minako asked. All the girls shook their heads at the realization of the situation…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm soooo evil aren't I? Don't worry the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. I already started it since I decided to make the cliffhanger here instead of later on. We should get to King's part in a couple more chapters. Look out for "Haruka And Kaori: True Love?" 


	3. Chapter 2: Haruka and Kaori: True Love!?

When Worlds Collide  
  
Haruka and Kaori: True Love?  
  
Here's the next installment of my story. Be careful! This one has some yuri lime in it! ^_^ All you Haruka/Michiru people: Don't worry it'll change in a little while. I just had to get some Kaori/Haruka action in there first!  
  
Last we left off:  
  
"This is getting boring. It's no fun without mom's drinking buddies" Haruka complained. 'Wait a minute… oh no…' she thought silently as she realized what she just said. Minako's eyes darkened.  
  
"Well…." She said innocently, "There IS another game we can play IF you're brave enough Ru-chan…" she chuckled, as Haruka's eyes got considerably darker.  
  
"I thought I told you never to call me that…" she growled out between clenched teeth.  
  
"Truth or Dare Haruka?" Minako asked. All the girls shook their heads at the realization of the situation…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dare, Na-chan…" Haruka said. A feral smile was placed on Minako's lips.  
  
"I dare you to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Kaori" she said. Looking up in surprise, Kaori's blush began to glow on her face as she stared up into Haruka's eyes.  
  
"Fine" Haruka replied, standing up and taking Kaori with her. She walked upstairs while the girls sat there, stunned.  
  
"Oh man! I'm am NOT about to miss this!" Elza exclaimed, getting up and running upstairs. The other girls soon followed.  
  
"Seven minutes, starting now Haruka" Juri called, setting her timer.  
  
"I wonder if this'll work…" Minako mumbled, looking towards Makoto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Haruka…" Kaori whispered within the darkness of Haruka's room. Reaching up, she gently touched the racer's face. Grabbing her hand, Haruka kissed her palm.  
  
"Kaori… you don't have to do this if you don't want to…" she whispered. Kaori moved closer to Haruka, leaning her head on her chest.  
  
"I know… but I want to…" Staring deep into Haruka's emerald eyes, Kaori kissed her deeply.  
  
The innocent kiss turned more passionate as time passed, and Kaori moaned when Haruka's tongue entered her mouth. Pulling away, she gasped for air and moaned again.  
  
"Ha- Haruka…"  
  
"Shhh…" Haruka placed a finger over her lips, which she took into her mouth. Turning back to the task at hand, Haruka focused her attention on Kaori's neck. Moaning once more, Kaori gently pushed Haruka away from her neck.  
  
"Nani? What is it?" Haruka whispered. Kaori looked pointedly over towards the bed, grinning mischievously. Grinning, Haruka scooped Kaori up into her arms, and deposited her onto the bed.  
  
"Come on over here, Ruka-chan…" Kaori whispered in her most seductive manor, licking her lips in the most appealing way. Gently climbing onto the bed, Haruka leaned over Kaori, capturing her lips with her own hungrily.  
  
"Kaori…" Haruka whispered as she moved her hands up and down her sides, "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this with you…" Kaori gasped when Haruka's hands came in contact with her breast under her shirt. Shuddering, Kaori grasped at the back of Haruka's shirt, legs intertwining with the sexy tomboy's. Chuckling, Haruka sat back, pulling Kaori into her lap. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Haruka again focused her attention on Kaori's neck.  
  
"Oh Kamiiiiii…" Kaori moaned, wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck. Her mind was quickly slipping away. 'If she keeps this up…' Kaori thought 'we'll never get to the good parts!' "Harukaaaaaa…" Kaori moaned, "Onegai…"  
  
Pulling away from Kaori's neck, Haruka stared deep into her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked. Nodding furiously, Kaori pushed Haruka back into the bed. "Impatient aren't we?" she chuckled.  
  
"You could say that…" Kaori mumbled against Haruka's lips. Trailing her hands up the tomboy's arms, she started moving in the most sensual ways. "But then again…" Kaori whispered, brown locking with emerald, "I just might want to return the favor…" sitting back, Kaori pulled her shirt off. Setting her hands on Haruka's washboard stomach, she moved her hips against hers in the most erotic ways.  
  
"Kaori…" Haruka whispered, seeing the look of concentration on her face.  
  
"Haruka!" Kaori gasped. Crushing her lips against Haruka's, Kaori gripped Haruka's shoulders.  
  
The next few minutes went by in a blur for Kaori. The next thing she knew, she was beneath Haruka, completely disrobed. Haruka kissed her again, slowly moving from her lips, to her jaw line, to her shoulder. Kaori writhed beneath Haruka: while her lips were busy with the upper portion of her body, her hands were busy elsewhere. Stroking, touching, pulling Kaori gasped and bucked her hips.  
  
"Kami, you're so beautiful Kaori." Haruka whispered into her ear, nibbling on her lobe. Moaning, Kaori opened her eyes and looked at Haruka.  
  
"Ruka-channnnnn…" she groaned. Smiling, Haruka sped up her assaults on Kaori's senses. "Ha-ha-ru-ka!" Kaori panted.  
  
"Don't hold back Sunshine…" Haruka whispered. With one last pinch, Kaori screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HARRUUUUUUKKKAAAAAAA!!!" the scream resounded off the walls. All the girls looked up. Juri looked at her watch.  
  
"Five and a half minutes…" she mumbled, "Damn Haruka."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Daijobu?" Haruka whispered. She sighed, relieved when Kaori nodded.  
  
"Hai… I'm just tired…" Kaori whispered. Rolling over, Haruka pulled Kaori on top of her. Automatically, Kaori snuggled into the tomboy and promptly fell asleep. Sighing, Haruka laid her head onto her pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seven minutes are up" Juri finally said. Getting up, Elza knocked on the door.  
  
"Haruka!" she called, "Time's up!"  
  
About 30 seconds later, the door opened to reveal Haruka in a button-down t- shirt and jean shorts.  
  
"So are we gonna continue to play or what?" she asked, looking around. She noticed her mother and Sakura were gone (probably out to have some fun…) and that Michiru wouldn't look her straight in the eye. 'Heh… if she's homophobic… she's gonna have a little bit of a problem getting past me and Juri…' Haruka chuckled to herself. 'That and her mother…'  
  
Walking past Michiru, and down the stairs, Haruka smiled once again.  
  
'The night has just begun Michiru…' she thought, 'and while Kaori's away* Haruka will play…'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Mou… short chapter! It would've been longer, but I decided to make this chapter lime, and saving everything else for later chapters! No worries people! There's more on the way since it's finally…………  
  
  
  
  
  
SUMMER VACATION 4 MEEEEE!!!!!! SUGOI!!! ^_^  
  
For all of you yuri lovers out there… I suggest you check out yuricon.org! it's an awesome site, and I'm thinking about putting their mascot Yuriko in here soon… everybody else, watch out for WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE 3: SURPRISE, SURPRISE!! o  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*Nelly*~  
  
P.S. *while Kaori's away: yeah I know Kaori's in the house, but hey! She's fast asleep and could probably sleep through an explosion the size of Texas right next to her! And the "Haruka will play" thing? Well, let's just say Haruka is horny, excited, and is in a VERY flirtatious mood right now…. (:P heheheh…) 


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise!

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE PART 3: SURPRISE! SURPRISE!

A/N: My fourth chapter! Man this is gonna rival my very first fanfic (which totally sucked because it was so freakin' confusing… I was only 10 people!) Well, I need somebody to do the disclaimer, now lemme see… *flips through stack of papers* hmm… how about Excel from Excel Saga!

*A hyper-active highschool graduate suddenly pops out of nowhere, looking a little dazed and confused* 

Excel (pauses in the middle of her Ilpalazzo speech): Eh? (Looks around, question marks appearing around her head) Nani!? Where am I!?! 

Me: Ex-chan! You're here to do the disclaimer! 

Excel: Really? Will this help Across' plan in taking over F City??? 

Me: Hai! Sure! ^_^;;;;

Excel: (pumps fist in the air, gets a crazed *yes I know she's usually crazed* look in her eyes) OKAY!!! All the characters in this fic (unless named otherwise) are not owned by Nelly-chan, but by their respectful people and persons. The plot and other various made-up things are owned by Nelly-chan. Please do not sue her because she has NO money left after buying EXCEL SAGA (Excel grins) and a new wallet. The only thing she can give you is a pair of glassless glasses. (turns toward Nelly, grinning) so how'd I do? 

Me: Stupendous, Excel! Maybe I should get you and Hyatt cameos in one of my future stories, ne? 

Excel: What would you need Hyatt for?

Me: Why, because you two are so kawaii together, it's GOTTA be a yuri fic about you two!

Excel: (shocked, beyond speaking. **_Is that even possible???_**) ehhhh???? N-no way! NEVER! (runs away) 

Me: Ahh, they always seem to do that… anyway now (finally) let's get on with Surprise! Surprise! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last we left off: 

_"Seven minutes are up" Juri finally said. Getting up, Elza knocked on the door. _

_"Haruka!" she called, "Time's up!" _

_About 30 seconds later, the door opened to reveal Haruka in a button-down t-shirt and jean shorts. _

_"So are we gonna continue to play or what?" she asked, looking around. She noticed her mother and Sakura were gone_ _(probably out to have some fun…) and that Michiru wouldn't look her straight in the eye. _'Heh… if she's homophobic… she's gonna have a little bit of a problem getting past me and Juri…' _Haruka chuckled to herself._ 'That and her mother…'

_Walking past Michiru, and down the stairs, Haruka smiled once again. _

'The night has just begun Michiru…' _she thought,_ 'and while Kaori's away Haruka will play…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as everyone was seated again in Haruka's living room, the game resumed. 

"Okay Haruka, it's your turn" Minako said, grinning. Scanning the room, Haruka held the most arrogant smirk on her face. 

"Hmm…" she said, "Now who shall be my vict- I mean choice…?" she murmured, stroking her chin. Smiling, Haruka scanned the room once again. Staring at Michiru, Haruka grinned. 

"Motoko…" Haruka began, "Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare." Motoko stated simply. _'Bring it on Haruka…'_ she thought, _'I'm ready for anything you can dish out.'_

"Alrighty then!" Haruka chuckled. "I dare you to…" making eye contact with the kendo star, Haruka's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"To what Haruka?" Motoko asked, her gaze never wavering from Haruka's. Inside however, she was becoming nervous. _'Maybe this wasn't the best idea…'_

"I dare you to do a striptease for Juri here." Haruka sat back and smiled again. She guffawed at the look on Motoko's face. 

"N-nani!?!?!?!?" she screeched. _'She did NOT just dare me to… to striptease for Juri!?' _Motoko panicked. 

"You heard me, Motoko-chan" Haruka replied. _'This is gonna be FUN… Hehehe… she asked for it…'_

Blushing, Motoko stuttered a protest, but Haruka cut her off, "Nuh uh uh Motoko-chan. If you don't do this dare, you'll have to kiss Makoto-chan. And that means three minutes, frenching and everything." 

Grumbling, Motoko looked over to Juri, who of course was trying not to laugh. 

"Well?" Haruka asked, "Which is it gonna be? Striptease for Juri or frenching Makoto? I know two people who would kill you for doing the latter…" she grinned. 

"Fine! You win Haruka…" Motoko sighed in defeat. _'This would be so much easier if it was Kikoko…'_

"Ami, go upstairs and bring down my stereo, please?" Haruka smiled, her gaze never leaving Motoko. Looking away for a split second, she made eye contact with Elza, who nodded and walked off. Ami went upstairs, and quickly returned with the aforementioned stereo. Elza returned also, CD in one hand, and something in the other. 

Taking the stereo from Ami, Haruka set it on the ground in front of Michiru. Taking the CD from Elza, she placed in the stereo, setting it to play in a couple of minutes. 

"Here" Haruka said to Michiru, handing her the small gadget Elza previously held. "Put this on top of the stereo and press this little button when I tell you to start the music. Make sure it's aimed at Motoko, okay?" 

"Why do I have to do this?" Michiru asked. Smiling, Haruka whispered something into her ear, making her blush. 

"Because…" Haruka had whispered, "I know you can keep a secret. And besides, I want you to have fun here, not sit and brood over me being female." She smiled, turning around and walking back towards the middle of the circle created when they began the festivities. 

_'Brood?'_ Michiru thought, _'I'm not brooding over her!' _

"Ladies and Ladies!" Haruka gathered their attention. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for! The main event!" a few snickers were heard from the group. "After years of planning, we've finally done it! We have finally found a Dare that the Mighty Motoko does not like!" Cheers were heard, along with laughter. "Now what is it you ask? Why, doing a striptease for our wonderful fencing champion, Juri!" Smiling, Haruka continued, "And without further ado, let's get this even going! Michiru, start the music!" 

Hitting the "Play" button on Haruka's stereo, Michiru also turned on Haruka's little gadget. The first few chords of the song were heard, and the girls all started chatting excitedly as they recognized "Love Scene" by Janet Jackson. Motoko swallowed hard, and started her striptease. 

Sitting down next to Michiru, Haruka hummed along to the song. Michiru glanced at Haruka out of the corner of her eye. 

"Do you really have to embarrass her like this?" Michiru whispered. Smiling, Haruka nodded. 

"She has dished out some very terrible dares in the past, and we wanted to get her back" she replied. "She's gotten plenty of embarrassing videos and pictures of us, so we decided to get her back this time." 

Sighing, Michiru watched the scene in front of her. _'This has GOT to be the most disgusting group of women I have ever met…' _she thought. Glancing around the room, Michiru noticed that some of the girls were cuddled up to each other. _'Ami and Minako on either side of Makoto… mom and Kei-san… Elza's sprawled on the couch… Shiori next to Juri… Kikoko…' _Unconsciously, Michiru moved closer to Haruka. She didn't even realize she had rested her head on Haruka's shoulder, let alone had taken Haruka's hand and twined her fingers with the wild tomboy's. 

_'This feels… so… right…'_ Michiru sighed, smiling softly as she was pulled into an embrace. Her eyes returned to Motoko, who was slowly stripping off her undershirt. __

_'I feel like I'm in a dream… a wonderful dream…'_ Michiru looked up when she felt strong fingers gently stroking her hair. 

_'Kami… her hands…'_ in her dream-like state, Michiru looked at their twined hands. They fit perfectly together. _'So soft… and yet so strong…'_

Haruka's eyes glazed over as she felt Michiru move even closer to her, and her breath on her neck. _ 'Gods… this girl is…' _her thoughts were cut short as she felt the whisper of a kiss touch her neck. Thrilling chills ran down her spine. Looking down, she met Michiru's dreamy gaze. Unconsciously, Haruka's face moved closer to Michiru's. 

_'That dream…'_ Haruka thought. _'She's the girl that I was gonna kiss in that dream…' _She inwardly groaned as she felt gentle hands stoke through her hair. _'Only this time… I'm gonna kiss her… and it's for real…'_

Drawing closer to the other, Michiru and Haruka's eyes simultaneously closed as their lips met in a passionate, earth-shattering kiss. 

Minutes passed, but they didn't notice…

…Because with that one kiss…

…… Haruka……

…… and Michiru's……

………… Lives…………

……………………… Were changed forever………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sir?" a soft voice asked into the darkness.

"Yes, what is it?" A deep voice replied, glasses shining in the distance. 

"Sir, the two have made contact. What should we do?" 

Silence.

"Sir?" 

"Tell Agent 9 to take care of the intruder. I CANNOT let them ruin my plans…" the voice replied. 

"Yes sir." The young soldier bowed, and walked out of the room. 

"Haruka… Michiru… Kaori… Kei… Sakura…" the voice whispered, "Soon… very soon you'll know…" 

A picture of two smiling, laughing 5-year-old blondes fell to the ground. 

"Haruka… soon you WILL know the truth…"

A deep, manical laughter resounded throughout the room. 

"Oh yes, my dear Haruka… soon you will know…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!

A/N: Oh man! I'm hoping that it wasn't as sappy as I think it is. Ah, oh well, this story's actually becoming better and better as I write. Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Welcome To Hell, Haruka"! 

Excel: This is gonna be a dramatic chapter! What's gonna happen?

Me: Let's just say, that kiss has opened up a world full of shit for Haruka. Also, chapter 2 of Mugen Gaukken Mafia should be up pretty soon, as soon as I figure out what I had written before my computer crashed a while back…

Excel and me: Ja ne for now, minna! ^_^

~*The Almighty Nelly*~ 6/25/02


	5. Author's Note

Alright people! This is a note from me, The Almighty Nelly & Author of this fic, to all y'all! I hate to say this, BUT! It seems as if nobody's really showing any interests in this fic, so I've decided to discontinue it until I see at least 10 reviews! It doesn't take long to say "good fic" or "bad fic" does it? Sure as hell don't! All I want is 10 reviews, and then I'll post the next chapters for your viewing pleasure.  
  
~*The Almighty Nelly*~  
  
P.S. sorry to go off on you guys like that, but there's some stuff that I've been goin through that has given me a headache and a bad attitude. Gomen nasai, minna! 


	6. Welcome To Hell, Haruka! Flashbacks of t...

When Worlds Collide Part 4: Welcome To Hell, Haruka! Flashbacks of the Past  
  
A/N: I must say, this is probably gonna end up as long as my Dreams series (that was my first fic back when I was 10) Just so everyone knows, I started working on this chapter July 11th, exactly ONE MONTH TILL MY BIRTHDAY!!! ^_^ I'll be 15 in August, and I can't wait. Hopefully I'll have a good amount of this story finished by then, since I'll only be home on my birthday for those first two weeks. (So much to do, so little time B4 School!) Anywhoo, Yuri Boxing is still in the works, and hopefully I'll have a few Battle Athletes songfics out soon. If you guys haven't seen that series, go to your nearest Suncoast and pick it up! I love it! Okay, enough of my rambling, disclaimer time!  
  
Motoko: *storms into the room, sword drawn* All right, where is Urashima!? How DARE he touch my Kiko-chan!  
  
Me: Calm down Motoko! Before I tell you where Keitaro is, you gotta do the disclaimer.  
  
Motoko: Fine. *Turns toward readers* Nelly does not own any of us, unless otherwise mentioned. Please do not sue her; she has no money. Also, she wishes that you all review, or else she shall discontinue this story.  
  
Me: I need comments!  
  
Motoko: Was that satisfactory?  
  
Me: Yup! ^_^ And Keitaro's hiding in my bro's room.  
  
Motoko: Arigato. *Rushes off, sword drawn once again*  
  
Me: Well, with that out, lets-  
  
(Nelly is abruptly interrupted by the agonized screaming of Keitaro from the next room)  
  
Me: *shakes head* He'll never learn. anyway, on with the fic! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last we left off: Drawing closer to the other, Michiru and Haruka's eyes simultaneously closed as their lips met in a passionate, earth-shattering kiss.  
  
"Sir?" a soft voice asked into the darkness.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" A deep voice replied, glasses shining in the distance.  
  
"Sir, the two have made contact. What should we do?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Tell Agent 9 to take care of the intruder. I CANNOT let them ruin my plans." the voice replied.  
  
"Yes sir." The young soldier bowed, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Haruka. Michiru. Kaori. Kei. Sakura." the voice whispered, "Soon. very soon you'll know."  
  
A picture of two smiling, laughing 5-year-old blondes fell to the ground.  
  
"Haruka. soon you WILL know the truth."  
  
A deep, maniacal laughter resounded throughout the room.  
  
"Oh yes, my dear Haruka. soon you will know."  
  
~* Present Time *~  
  
'I. I can't believe this is happening.'  
  
'I never thought I'd see the day. that I'd be kissing a girl.'  
  
Gentle hands lovingly stroked through short blonde hair.  
  
Strong fingers caressed a slim waist.  
  
'Kami. this is like heaven on earth.' Haruka thought, hands slowly making tracks across the young violinist's back. '. It feels like I belong here, with her.' She groaned softly as she felt Michiru's hands tracing patters upon her clothed back.  
  
'Haruka. gods. you're so.' Michiru's train of thought abruptly stopped as she felt Haruka pull her closer felt her tongue press against her lips, begging for entrance.  
  
  
  
Michiru happily agreed, her own tongue playing with Haruka's in an erotic dance.  
  
'Demo. why does this feel so familiar.?' they both thought, never breaking their kiss.  
  
Slowly. memories of the past started to flood their minds.  
  
~*~ Flashback; Fall: 1991 ~*~ (A/N: This is gonna be a VERY long flashback)  
  
"Haruka-kun!" A young girl with shoulder-length brown hair ran up to a young man with short blonde hair.  
  
"Hmm? What is it, Kaori-chan?" The low voice asked, making Kaori weak in the knees.  
  
"Haruka-kun, the principal asked me to ask you if you would be kind enough to come to school tomorrow to show around the new students."  
  
"Nani? Why would I want to do that? Tomorrow's my last day of vacation."  
  
"We really need the help, and it would make a better impression on the new students to see their Student Council President there" she smiled, "Besides, there'll be more girls there for you to meet, considering this is your last year in middle school."  
  
Sighing, Haruka closed her emerald green eyes for a moment. "Alright, but just because you asked so nicely Sunshine" she smiled her famous smile, making Kaori blush.  
  
"Arigato!" Kaori smiled, glomping Haruka. "You're sooo nice Haruka-kun!"  
  
Chuckling, Haruka freed herself from the energetic girl. Smiling again, Haruka waved and walked off to her home. She didn't notice how Kaori sighed and looked dreamily upon her retreating form, hearts and stars in the love- struck girl's eyes.  
  
~*~ Next Morning ~*~  
  
"Michiru-chan! Time to get up!" Michiru's mother, Sakura called from downstairs. Slowly, deep ocean blue eyes opened as the young girl yawned. She smiled as she felt the sun's morning rays against her face, her eyes sparkling as she realized what day it was.  
  
'I start middle school today! I hope my teachers and my sempais are nice.' Quickly, Michiru changed into her new uniform, smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
'Kawaii. I love this uniform!' Michiru giggled when she realized how silly she was being. She giggled again, adjusted her uniform, grabbed her book bag, and headed downstairs.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mama!" Michiru called, stepping into the kitchen. Her mother smiled, setting down Michiru's breakfast.  
  
"My, you seem excited today. Is it because you met a nice boy?" Sakura giggled as her daughter made a face.  
  
"Iie Mama!"  
  
"No? Well, is it because you start middle school today?"  
  
"Hai!" Michiru smiled as she finished her food.  
  
Taking her plate, Sakura smiled at her daughter again. "Well, make sure you be nice at school. I don't want you coming home sad, and I want to hear all about it when you come home. Promise?"  
  
"Hai mama. I promise." Sakura smiled and kissed her daughter on the top of her head.  
  
"You'd better get going or you'll be late, Michi-chan!"  
  
Michiru nodded happily, nearly skipping to the door, but kept her composure. She slipped on her shoes, picked up her bag, and walked out the door, shouting a goodbye to her mother.  
  
Sakura smiled, placing the dishes in the sink. 'She's growing up. my lovely daughter.'  
  
~*~ Haruka's home, that same morning ~*~  
  
"Haruka! Get up or you'll be late!" The young mother shouted from the stairs.  
  
"*Grumble* Alright, alright. I'm up already!" Haruka shouted back, readjusting her tie. 'Kuso. I hate having to go to school before I have to.' Haruka grumbled again, running her hands through her short hair. She sighed, closing her dark green eyes, head bowed.  
  
Straightening up a few moments later, Haruka exited her room and walked downstairs.  
  
"Good! For once in your life you decided to get up when I called you," the young woman giggled and Haruka grumbled again.  
  
"Come on Mom. its not like I WANTED to get up this morning." she sighed.  
  
"I know, but you couldn't let that cute girl down could you?" her mother giggled again. "Don't worry, Ruka-chan, Tenoh Kei was just as popular as you were with the ladies in her day too!"  
  
"Yeah like THAT makes me feel any better." Haruka grumbled under her breath. Her mother, Kei, could be so silly at times. Sometimes Haruka wondered if this really WAS her mother or some sister that pretends to be her mom.  
  
"You'd better eat something before you go, or are you gonna get something on your way?" Kei asked her tomboy daughter.  
  
"I'll get something on my way. So I'd better be going now!"  
  
In a blink of an eye, Haruka was in her shoes and out the door.  
  
"Ja ne, okka-san!" she called as she walked out the door.  
  
~*~ Haruka's POV ~*~  
  
I sighed as I walked down the street towards the all too familiar school. 'Why couldn't my mother stop teasing me?' I thought to myself as I headed toward the familiar shop on my way. 'Sometimes she can be such a pain.' and I grumbled about the fact that I had to go to school on my last day off before the start of my final year. 'I shoulda known something like this would happen. considering they elected ME of all people Student Council President.' Shrugging my shoulders, I was greeted with the familiar chime of the bell above the door, along with a smile from the old man behind the counter.  
  
"Ohayo Haruka-chan! What brings you here on your day off?" The old man named Isamu smiled again.  
  
"Nothing much, Isamu-san. My presence was requested by the principal, so I'm required to go to school today to greet the new students" I shrug, sitting down on the stool in front of the counter.  
  
"Well, that makes sense, considering you're the Student Council President and all!" Isamu laughed, his gray eyes twinkling as he looked at me. He sometimes called me another granddaughter of sorts.  
  
"I still don't know why they elected ME of all people." I grumbled, but smiled as he gave me a cinnamon bun.  
  
"I know why they elected you," he said as I chewed on the sticky treat.  
  
"And why's that?" I ask, since everyone except for me knew why I was elected.  
  
"There are two reasons actually. One: The students at that school admire you for your spirit. And two: There are more girls at that school than guys, meaning you won because of your admirers." He laughed again when he saw my look.  
  
"Yeah right. Why would anybody admire me?" I asked him. Again he smiled that grandfatherly smile of his, his gray eyes again twinkling in delight.  
  
"Because Haruka-chan." he started, "you're a very special person. Without knowing it, you touch the hearts of those around you, and bring out the best in them."  
  
Again I looked at him, and again he laughed.  
  
"You remind me so much of my granddaughter. You two would get along so well if you met" he seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, and then he smiled again, his eyes twinkling in delightful mischievousness. "In fact, if you come by this afternoon, I'll introduce her to you! She'll probably want to tell me all about her first day in middle school, and it would be nice if she could make friends with an upperclassman."  
  
I sighed. "Okay, then I'll meet your granddaughter today after school then? Fine with me" I said standing up and handing him some money. He shook his head, smiling.  
  
"You keep it. Save up for that dream car of yours Haru-chan" he chuckled as he saw me almost unnoticeably blush from the nickname. "Get going now, or you'll be late!"  
  
Smiling, I left the store. Isamu-san is a really great. for an old guy. 'He's the grandpa I never had.' I thought. In a better mood, I jogged the rest of the way to school.  
  
~*~ Michiru's POV ~*~  
  
'Wow.' I thought, looking at the large building. 'This is my new school.' Looking down another street that headed up to the school, I noticed my grandfather's shop. 'And Grandpa's shop is right down the street too! I'll go and say hi to him after school today' I smiled, and turned towards the school. I walked in when I heard the bell ring, along with the other students.  
  
~*~ Haruka's POV ~*~  
  
I sighed as I watched all the students file inside, talking excitedly about finally being in middle school. 'It's not that it's cracked up to be.' I thought, watching the kids filing into the auditorium from my seat behind the curtains. 'I personally think elementary school was the greatest. since all the cool teachers and all the fun stuff is there.' Chuckling, I turned around in my chair to face the girl sitting across from me.  
  
"Kaori-chan, do I really have to be here to represent the Student Council?" I asked, inwardly sighing as I saw her blush.  
  
"H-hai Haruka-kun. It's the responsibility of all club presidents to be present on the first day of new student orientation."  
  
"Well, why don't I see ALL of the club presidents here? I only see the art club president, the computer club president, and myself. Where are the others?" I ask, annoyed that I am stuck here, instead of at home in a nice warm bed enjoying my last day free of school.  
  
"Because." Kaori started, ". you also represent the track team, football team, classics club, band, and just about every other club in the school! Besides, all the other clubs are waiting in their respective rooms, and the track team is outside on the track."  
  
....  
  
Kuso! Why do I have to be so involved? And why did I have to be picked as captain of the track and football team?  
  
Just as soon as the thought crossed my mind, all the students got quiet and the principal, Oozuma-sensei, started to speak.  
  
~*~ Michiru's POV ~*~  
  
"Welcome new students, to the beginning of the greatest steps in your life!" I heard the principal speak. He was a tall man, with kind brown eyes and a nice smile. "My name is Kendo Oozuma, and it is a pleasure to my heart to know that each and every one of you are here at Tenoh* Gaukken! I am hoping that we all will get along, and that you won't be too scared of your rowdy upperclassmen! Also please call me Oozuma-sensei" His laugh had a nice, rich sound to it.  
  
Tenoh Gaukken. Sky King School. has a nice ring to it.  
  
"Now then, now that I have introduced myself, I would like to introduce to you some of the upperclassmen that will be around to help you get used to the school today. Izumi Koushiro-kun is in the 8th grade, and is the computer club president here at our school."  
  
A somewhat medium height, redhead came onto the stage, smiling at all of us. He stepped up to the podium that Oozuma-sensei recently vacated.  
  
"It is a pleasure to be able to be here to greet all of my younger classmen, considering this is my last year here. As Oozuma-sensei has already told you, my name is Izumi Koushiro, and I am the computer club president. I hope to see many of you there at least once this year, because I have many events planned for this year." He smiled at us all once more. "Ja ne for now, minna! I look forward to spending my last year here with you all!" he waved at us as he left the stage and stood alongside the walls with the other teachers. I heard other students clap, and some other girls cheer and yell out to Koushiro-san if they could have his phone number, and I giggled at the blush covering his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you for that wonderful speech Koushiro-kun. Now, for all you artists out there" automatically I began to listen intently to what Oozuma-sensei was saying, "I would like to introduce Nishidake Kaori-chan, the art club president." Again clapping was heard, and I clapped along with my new classmates. A young, smiling girl entered, and from what I could tell, she seemed to be full of genki. She had a bright smile, almost as bright as the sun on a nice day.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna! Watashi wa Nishidake Kaori, and it's nice to be able to greet you all today. I expect to see each and every last one of you over the course of this year in the art room during a meeting at least once, because in the art club, everyone is welcome!" Again, a large smile formed on her face in the most kawaii way. "If you need any help with anything, don't be afraid to come to me! I'll be able to help you out, and if I can't, I'll probably know somebody who can! We upperclassmen are here to help you all, so don't be afraid to ask us anything! Ja ne minna!"  
  
Kaori-san skipped down the stairs and over to Koushiro-san to strike up a conversation with the, I suppose computer genius. I clapped with my classmates when she left the stage, and looked back to the stage as the principal came back onstage.  
  
"Haha! Genki Kaori-chan seems to be really excited, ne? Well, there's one more person I would like you all to meet this morning, and this person is a very special person to the school."  
  
~*~ Haruka's POV ~*~  
  
Oh, boy! Now they're saying that I'm a special person to this school just because my great-grandmother founded it when she was alive. I feel like crawling up into a hole and hiding for the rest of my life, since everybody seems to know my family name no matter where I go.  
  
I smiled as I turned towards the people behind me, nodding to them as they took up their instruments.  
  
If I was gonna be stuck here on my day off, I may as well have some fun!  
  
I picked up my guitar.  
  
~*~ Michiru's POV ~*~  
  
I listened to Oozuma-sensei talk about a student who was related to the founder of the school. I sighed as I thought about how soon we were going to get out, meet our homeroom teachers, and go on tour to get used to the school.  
  
"This person is also the star runner of the track team, as well as the team's captain. They are also the captain of the football team, and star striker. Founder and president of the classics club, guitarist, pianist, and percussionist for band, I proudly introduce your Student Council President, Tenoh Haruka!"  
  
The other students cheered and clapped as suddenly the stage curtains opened, which also seemed to shock the teachers and principal. The upperclassmen started to cheer wildly as a tall blonde stepped out of the shadows (eyes closed), and the auditorium lights dimmed. The lights on stage shown upon what seemed to be a band styled after American rock bands, and the blonde smiled at us while he stood before a microphone.  
  
"I must say that you all seem to be the largest class of the three classes here in this school" the low, husky voice of the blonde said, opening his eyes. I gasped when I saw the depth of the emerald pools. Kami. he's so handsome.  
  
"After all the praise that I have received from Oozuma-sensei, I decided that a normal quick speech wasn't going to be enough, so I decided to give you guys a little mini-concert as well."  
  
He nodded to the drummer, who set the beat to the song, and almost every girl started cheering.  
  
"Now, a friend of mine wrote this song, and I hope you all like it as much as I like playing it." Haruka-san said, stepping back from the mike and the lights went out all around us. I heard the sound of something seemingly flying up above us, but as soon as I thought it stopped, the sound of the electric guitar was heard and the lights came back on, onstage, streaming in different colors.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
The girls and guys cheered as the song began, and the lights above strobe and pulsate to the music Haruka and the band made. The girls mostly swooned when they heard the low voice of Haruka singing.  
  
gokigen ikaga? ROMIO-sama. anata ha OORUDO TAIPU to iwareteru... KUROON ningyou-tachi no koi ha SUMAATO ni shori saretemasu. "kimi no motteru DNA sagashi motometeta saikou no mono sa" ato ha futari ga SHIMYUREESHON sureba HAI REBURU na nisei no tanjou  
  
sore ba BAACHARU de yaru yori mo uchi nuku no ga hyakuman bai ii desho?  
  
rikutsu ja wakaranai y'know kokoro ga hoshi garu mono ha dare nimo wakaranai y'know DEMONSUTOREESHON ha iranai anata to JURIETTO no youna ichizuna kimochi ga taisetsu desu ne.  
  
The teachers and principal even had to smile as they saw Haruka playing away onstage, making the students feel welcome as she made the mini- concert.  
  
tsuishin... sou ieba kyonen, kamisama ga kiete shimaimashita. ningyou to no KOMYUNIKEESHON itsumo retsu ga akanai... chinami ni koko no ID KAADO BAAKOODO no gobanme no suuji de tamashii no shurui ga wakaru no desu. sou nan desu. HAITEKU mansai  
  
sore ha hada o fureai nagara jirasu you ni kanjiru no ga ii  
  
rikutsu ja wakaranai y'know kokoro ga takanaru mono ha dare nimo wakaranai y'know kimerareta yume ha iranai KIRE mono kagakusha to kodomo ga onaji me o shiteru... okashii desu ne.  
  
The students cheered, dancing around the auditorium as Haruka played her solo onstage. Michiru watched in awe how Haruka gracefully moved around the stage the light highlighting her features and playing all over her face.  
  
"Come on and sing along!" Haruka shouted out.  
  
Students and even some teachers began to sing the chorus of the song as Haruka sang and played.  
  
rikutsu ja wakaranai y'know kokoro ga hoshi garu mono ha dare nimo wakaranai y'know DEMONSUTOREESHON ha iranai anata to JURIETTO no youna ichizuna kimochi ga taisetsu desu ne.  
  
"Heh. y'know." Haruka spoke at the end of the song, and the students cheered and clapped.  
  
~*~ Haruka's POV ~*~  
  
Man, that was fun.  
  
As the lights came back, I smiled over the excited students. Setting down my guitar, I walked over to the microphone again. I smiled at the students who seem to eagerly await my words.  
  
"Welcome to Tenoh Gaukken, minna. Watashi wa Tenoh Haruka, Student Council President, track team captain, and anything else that I seem to be." Some of them giggled, and I continued, "As you can see, the students behind me are a part of the band, along with another band called 'Sekiria.' My friend Asagiri Priss is the lead singer of this band, but today I sang along with them since Priss-chan could not make it. She told me to tell you all that she shall see all of you tomorrow, and hopefully she'll be able to hold a concert for all of you later on this year. I hope that I can be of some service to you all, since this IS my last year at this school." I SWEAR I thought I heard some groans and complaints from the female population as I said this, but I continued on anyway, "Also, I would like to take this opportunity to let you all know about a club that was started when I was a new student here. It's called the classics club, and I know more than half of you are wondering what it is. The classics club is a music club that specifically focuses on classical music, and everyone's welcome to join. However, we ask that you know how to play an instrument at least. We are also a performance group, and go wherever we are asked. I am the president of that club, as you have probably heard, and we are looking for new members. But enough about that, I can see that you all are more than ready to get out of the auditorium, and into your homerooms. Over the course of today, I will be around the school, so if you need any help, or have any questions, just come and ask me." I bowed to the crowd and exited the stage, cheers following me.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
"Arigato Haruka-kun, for the surprise concert and wonderful speech. Now, minna, it's time for all of you to report to your homerooms. The teachers and your upperclassmen will direct you on where to go, so don't worry. We will all meet once more as a group before you are all dismissed to go home this afternoon. For now, you are dismissed!"  
  
The students cheered and moved from their seats. Haruka smiled as she watched the students file out of the auditorium to their different homerooms.  
  
"A-ano. Haruka-sempai." a meek voice said behind her.  
  
"Hai?" Haruka turned around, smiling at the redhead girl in front of her. The girl blushed and looked down.  
  
"A-ano. I was wondering I-if. you had a girlfriend.?" the young girl whispered, and Haruka grinned.  
  
'I shoulda known I'd be asked that question sooner or later today.' Haruka chuckled lightly, smiling her trademark smile at the girl.  
  
"No I don't" Haruka stated, "But I have the feeling that by telling you this, almost every girl will be vying for my attention, ne?" Again the girl blushed. "Don't worry, I'm not mad, I'm just a little surprised I was asked this question so soon. Is there anything else you need?" Haruka asked, watching the girl in front of her with mischievously glowing eyes.  
  
"I-Iie. Arigato gozaimasu Haruka-sempai!" the girl smiled and ran off to class. Haruka laughed, and headed toward the gym area of the school.  
  
'May as well do something, I'm bored and those kids will be in class for a good half hour before they let them out.' Haruka walked down the familiar halls, smiling, as she smelt the smell of chlorine from the pool. 'Since nobody's around I may as well take a quick swim in the pool!' Haruka chuckled as she entered the pool hall, glancing around to see if any students had wondered here when they were supposed to be in their homerooms. Seeing no one, Haruka walked into the girls' locker room, and pulled out her swimsuit (consisting of a regular female bathing suit and a pair of shorts and a tank top). She quickly changed, grabbed a towel, and took a deep breath as she breathed in the familiar smells around her.  
  
'I dunno why, but the water can calm me down, almost like the wind.' Shrugging, Haruka deposited the towel into a nearby chair and put her hand in the water to test its temperature. 'Alright! It's not really cold!' Grinning, Haruka walked over to the diving board. Climbing the ladder, Haruka grinned again, took a running start, and dove right into the water after doing a mid-air flip.  
  
'A nice quiet swim while nobody's around. how much I enjoy these few moments by myself.'  
  
Haruka swam a few laps around the pool, sighing as she got out, her taut muscles glistening in the sunlight. Grabbing her towel, Haruka dried her face and hair, then wrapping it around her shoulders and relaxing in a poolside chair.  
  
"Grandma, you thought of everything when you had this school built." she sighed, relishing in the sun's warmth.  
  
"Ahh, so THERE you are, Tenoh-san." a voice called from the doorway to the pool. "I should've known you were either here or on the track."  
  
"Yumika-sensei!" Haruka sat up, smiling at the older woman who sat down beside her, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, the same as you. just relishing in those few moments of freedom that I have from the health room. until your class comes back tomorrow, of course. I swear half of those boys purposely hurt themselves just to come see me." she sighed.  
  
"Well, it's only because you are very beautiful, Yumika-sensei" Haruka admitted, looking at her watch.  
  
Yumika laughed softly, grabbing Haruka's hand. "You are such a flatterer Tenoh-san. No wonder some of the younger teachers have crushes on you."  
  
Haruka coughed into her fist, shaking her head. "Oh sure! You know that's not true, and I meant what I said about you being beautiful." Yumika smiled again at Haruka, letting go of her hand. "I have to go change since I know those students will be released soon, ne?" Yumika nodded, getting up.  
  
"I'd better get back, who knows what those kids will end up doing while I'm gone." She sighed, patting Haruka on the shoulder, "Be careful of the girls Tenoh-san, they seem to be ruthless this year." Kissing Haruka on the cheek, Yumika waved and left, heading back to the health room.  
  
"Teachers having crushes on me. sheesh." Haruka grumbled, retreating to the girls' locker room and changing back into her uniform. Exiting the locker room, Haruka strolled down the halls without a care in the world. 'Why is it that no matter what I do, the female population of this school always wants my attention?' she thought, sighing as she heard the bell ring. Automatically, her pace quickened as she proceeded to head to the band rooms.  
  
"Haruka-kun!" a voice called behind her. Sighing Haruka turned around to face Kaori.  
  
"Hai, Kaori-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Yamazaki-sensei would like to speak with you on the track" Kaori said, smiling up at Haruka. "And I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch today?" she asked, blushing.  
  
"I'll join you for lunch today, Kaori-chan, but I have to go see what Yamazaki-sensei wants so I'll see you later" Haruka said smiling and walking off.  
  
~*~ Lunch, Michiru's POV ~*~ So far the day has gone very well. I made a lot of new friends, and like all my teachers.  
  
"Michiru-san!" a girl with long red hair ran up to me, her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Reika-san, how has your day been so far?" I asked her, walking back towards our homeroom. Unlike all the other schools, Tenoh Gaukken was run like an American middle school, so instead of the teachers moving, we went to our different classes. And today was a longer school day than usual, since they gave us an hour and a half after school ended to check out the multiple clubs.  
  
"Oh it's been great! I ran into Haruka-sempai today, and he is sooo dreamy!" she sighed, and I really thought that I saw stars in her eyes. "I still wonder why my sister said that he's a girl though. I mean somebody that handsome has GOT to be a guy right?" she asked, and I just shrugged.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Yamazaki-sensei. She might know." I suggested.  
  
"Hmm, maybe you're right." As we neared our homeroom, we noticed a sign on the door.  
  
"Yamazaki's homeroom: Please meet outside on the track." I read, looking over to Reika. "Well, I guess we should go out to the track, ne?" I asked, walking off with Reika.  
  
When we got outside, we saw the rest of our class standing in front of Yamazaki-sensei.  
  
"Oh good! You're all here now!" she said as she saw us approach. Yamazaki- sensei was a happy woman with kind blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. "Gather 'round minna!" she said as everyone crowded around her. "Now, I know I'll probably have you all for gym at least once, and since it's a nice day out, I decided to bring you all out here for lunch." My fellow classmates cheered and I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two people sitting under the shade of a tree, talking with each other.  
  
"Also, as a special treat, I have asked some of the track team members to come out here and show you some of the things they do in track." Suddenly, one of the students stood up, walking over to us, ". and they kindly agreed."  
  
The student who walked over was none other than Haruka-sempai. He smiled at us.  
  
"Well, how could I refuse? We need more energetic people on the team, so we may as well show you all what you'd have to do." he laughed. It was a rich, deep, throaty laugh that made most of the other girls swoon.  
  
We all sat down as we watched Haruka-sempai jog over to the track, shouting out different things to his fellow runners. A whistle was blown, and some of the runners took off, jumping hurdles, and one pole vaulting. The whistle was blown a second time, and some of the students long jumped, shot putted, and high jumped. Jogging back over to us, Haruka-sempai grinned.  
  
"Those are all the other events that the track does, besides for the meter dashes and long distance running." Grinning again, Haruka-sempai looked over to Yamazaki-sensei. "Yamazaki-sensei, would you do me the honor of running against me in the 100-meter dash?" he asked, and two other track students came over. Yamazaki-sensei nodded, taking off her track jacket. "Elza-san, Kaori-chan, would you like to run?" she asked the other two.  
  
"Definitely Haruka-kun! I'm gonna beat you this time!" the one named Elza said, grinning. She had red eyes and red hair, along with tan skin. Haruka chuckled, and smiled. He loosened his tie and took it off, giving it to Kaori-sempai.  
  
"Okay, Elza-san. If you say so." he laughed, stripping off his jacket. Some of the girls in our class gasped in surprised, but I just looked on as Haruka-sempai revealed that he was indeed a she.  
  
"Haruka-kun, I believe you have stunned my class." Yamazaki-sensei giggled, glancing at the looks on our faces.  
  
"Ahh, but that's half the fun Yamazaki-sensei!" she smiled at us, winking at the girls, "Because I never said I was a man." she chuckled.  
  
"But why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" somebody spoke up, and Haruka- sempai laughed again.  
  
"Because with as many activities as I do, wearing a skirt would only cause problems. Besides, I'm too tall to wear the girls' uniform" she replied, laughing again. "Come on, let's get this race started. The four women walked over to the starting line, Haruka-sempai, Elza-sempai, and Yamazaki- sensei taking their places on the starting line.  
  
"On your mark!" Kaori-sempai called, as they got ready. "Get set!" she shouted over the excited whispers. The track gun went off, and as soon as it did, all three runners were off like a rocket. The other track members as well as us shouted and cheered as they ran.  
  
They're fast. I thought, but as soon as I thought that, cheers erupted as Haruka crossed the finish line ahead of both Elza-sempai and Yamazaki- sensei. But she's faster. almost as fast as the wind.  
  
As they walked back over to us, I could tell that Haruka-sempai was laughing at something Elza-sempai said.  
  
"Wow, Haruka-sempai! You're fast!" Reika said to her as she came back over.  
  
"People have told me that, so I guess I am, ne?" she chuckled, her jacket thrown over her shoulder. Her tie hung around her neck, and I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I looked upon her. She's so. handsome. I thought, knowing that handsome fit her as much as it did guys.  
  
The bell rang, and we all got up.  
  
"Okay, now when the last bell for today rings, meet me right here so I can give you all maps for the locations of the clubs today! Ja ne minna!" Yamazaki-sensei called, sending us all on our way.  
  
~*~ After School, Normal POV ~*~  
  
As the last bell rang for the end of the school day, students all returned to their homerooms one final time before they were allowed to go around and check out the different clubs situated within the school.  
  
Michiru quickly walked back to her homeroom, dodging other students in the hall.  
  
'I can't wait to see what other clubs are here.' she thought. Without even noticing, she slammed right into a hard object. Looking up, she noticed it was none other than Haruka.  
  
"G-gomen nasai Haruka-sempai!" she quickly apologized.  
  
"It's okay. Daijobu?" she asked the smaller girl.  
  
"I'm fine Haruka-sempai. I'm sorry about bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"I said it's alright. What's your name?" she asked again.  
  
"Michiru desu" Michiru answered, blushing as Haruka took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Michiru-san." Haruka winked, handing her a map, "Yamazaki-sensei told me to give this to any of her students that I catch in the hall, just so you all could have more time to check out the many clubs we've established here." Smiling again, Haruka walked off in the direction of the gym.  
  
Looking at the map, Michiru noticed that the classics club would be meeting near the swimming pool, along with the football, track, and swim team. Student Council would also be there, along with the art club.  
  
Smiling, Michiru headed off in the direction of the pool, since all she wanted to see was right near her favorite place.  
  
When she entered the pool hall, she saw many students and a few teachers all around the pool. Most of the teachers were conversing, while some of the students were chatting excitedly amongst themselves. A splash into the water startled all of them, while the students in the water splashed around, swimming about the pool. All of the students in the pool stopped and looked to the high dive diving board, noticing the blonde standing on it. They began to cheer as Haruka took a running start, jumped, performed a flip and 360 spin, and cannon balled into the pool. As the blonde resurfaced everyone clapped about her.  
  
Climbing out of the pool, Haruka shouted over the applause for all the students who were interested in joining the swim team to join her. Michiru walked over, as well as Reika and a few other students.  
  
"Well, I must say this is a pretty good turnout for the swim team" Haruka chuckled. "If you all are really interested in joining, I need you all to take these papers home and get your parents to fill them out and make sure you review everything with them" she said handing everyone a packet. "The swim team meets every Saturday at 10 in the morning, and we have meets every month. I'm hoping you all know how to swim, because we really don't have that much time to be teaching you how to swim, only to enhance your abilities." Everyone nodded, and Haruka smiled. "I would like for you all to hop into a brand new bathing suit that we just got in, and show me what you got in the pool, after I'm finished checking explaining the other clubs. Be ready to swim in a half hour!" she said.  
  
"Okay! Anybody who's here for the track team, come over here!" Haruka shouted, and more people came around her. She handed them all some forms, explained to them about the meets that they would have, and that they were to be on the track to be timed by Yamazaki-sensei in 20 minutes. Those students dispersed, and she continued on.  
  
"Football team! Boys and girls! Come over here so I can talk to you!" Haruka shouted once again. She gave them all forms, told them the practice schedule, and told them to meet with Yamazaki-sensei and Elza to be timed on their runs with the track team.  
  
"Anyone interested in joining the Student Council, classics club, or art club, please follow me and Kaori-chan!" Haruka shouted over the crowd. Michiru and about 20 other students followed them out into the hall, and towards the music rooms.  
  
"Okay minna!" Kaori said, turning to face the other students, "Could I see everyone that is interested in joining the art club over here?" Michiru and about 10 of the students walked over, Kaori smiling at them. "Sugoi! The art club is gonna be big this year!" she clasped her hands together, her smile brightening up the area. "Now, the art club will be meeting every other Wednesday, and we will basically be making art to display around the school. This year is also beautification year, meaning we will be painting new murals on the walls inside and outside the school. Even though this isn't a sport, I need you all to take these two papers home and show them to your parents and have them sign the form" she smiled again, nodding to Haruka, "Now, those of you who wish to join the classics club please go over and speak with Haruka, and those of you who are only here for Student Council please stay."  
  
Michiru walked over to Haruka, who had finished explaining the Student Council and how it works to those students who needed to get going so they would be able to make it to the track on time. Haruka smiled as Michiru approached.  
  
"Well now! I guess it's only you and me for the classics club, ne?" she chuckled. Michiru nodded, and Haruka motioned for her to follow her. "Come on Michiru-san, since I know that we both don't have that much time before we're due back at the poolside." she chuckled again, entering one of the music rooms.  
  
"May I ask you a question, Haruka-sempai?" Michiru asked. Haruka laughed, smiling at the smaller girl.  
  
"Only if you stop calling me Haruka-sempai. I'm starting to feel old."  
  
"Okay, Haruka-san. Why did you start the classics club if you knew not many people would join?"  
  
"Because Michiru-san." Haruka smiled again at her, "We already have a jazz ensemble, and almost every other genre of music, so why not classic too?"  
  
Walking over to the instrument lockers, Haruka looked back at Michiru. "What instrument do you play?"  
  
"I play the violin" Michiru replied, watching as Haruka looked her over, and then stepped back from the lockers.  
  
"The violin? That's great! We've been in need of a violinist for a while, since I quit playing it myself."  
  
"You play the violin?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Hai, but probably not half as well as you probably can."  
  
"And how can you tell from just looking at me?"  
  
"I've watched how you move, Michiru-san. Someone as graceful as you are just screams out from your movements 'violinist'! That, and I saw a couple of your drawings. I must say superb, especially the most recent one you drew of Elza-san, Yamazaki-sensei, and myself racing." Haruka chuckled as Michiru blushed. "And. because of that, I wish to give you a little gift."  
  
Haruka walked over to another door, opening it and stepping inside. Opening one of the lockers inside, Haruka brought out a medium-sized black case. Motioning Michiru to come over, Haruka opened the case, revealing a brand new, cherry colored violin. Michiru gasped when she saw it.  
  
"You like it? It's yours if you want it." Haruka whispered to the speechless young girl.  
  
"It's beautiful." Michiru breathed, ". demo. why are you giving this to ME?" Michiru asked, looking into Haruka's emerald depths.  
  
"Because." Haruka whispered, "you seem like someone who will take care of it. and because I knew you'd like it." smiling, Haruka stared into Michiru deep blue eyes. A smile lit up those eyes, and the next thing Haruka knew, she was being hugged.  
  
"Arigato, Haruka-san! Thank you so much!" Michiru hugged (more like glomped) Haruka, and Haruka laughed.  
  
"Hey, no problem! Now, let's see what you got, ne?" Prying herself free from Michiru's death trap hug, Haruka walked over to the grand piano standing in the main room. Seating herself, Haruka cracked her knuckles, resting her hands on the keys.  
  
"How about we make up a song today? I don't feel up to playing famous classic pieces today." Haruka said, watching as Michiru tuned up the violin and got ready.  
  
"Hai, Haruka-san" she replied, lifting up the bow.  
  
"You start it Michiru-san, and I'll follow okay?" Haruka said, smiling at the younger girl. "Don't worry, I'm confident that you'll do just fine"  
  
"Okay." Michiru took a deep breath, and slowly began to play a soft melody. She closed her eyes as she was caught up in the music, not noticing when the piano began to play along.  
  
Both of the musicians closed their eyes, lost within their world created by their music. The tranquil, entrancing music echoed into the hall and down to the pool hall. Most people stopped what they were doing and listened to happy, joyful melody.  
  
"Where's that coming from?" Reika asked one of the teachers.  
  
"I believe the music room. I wonder who's playing that is though." the teacher mumbled.  
  
Some people exited the pool and walked towards the music room. Others that were wandering the halls all went towards the music room. The two musicians were oblivious to their audience gathering in the room and hall, they were only aware of the other, and the world they created through their music.  
  
Their song told a tale of acceptance of the other, and the blossoming of a new friendship and something more. It told of trust, and the hope of a happy future for both, with the companionship of the other. When the violin died down near the end, the piano played on a few moments more on its own. As the last chords ended, both green and blue eyes opened simultaneously, looking at the other.  
  
Cheering and clapping erupted from the still silent crowd, shocking both Haruka and Michiru. Glancing around, they smiled sheepishly. Haruka stood up, walked over to Michiru's side and took her hand. Smiling again, Haruka nodded to the crowd and they both took a bow.  
  
~*~ After School, Michiru's POV ~*~ I sighed as I left the school. Today had been very exciting, and I couldn't wait to go back tomorrow. Hopefully mom will let me join those three clubs I'm interested in. I thought, heading towards my Grandfather's store. I can't wait to tell Grandpa about my day! And one of his cinnamon buns would be good too! I giggled and entered the store.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Grandpa!" I called and was rewarded with a bright smile from my grandfather.  
  
"Ahh, Michi-chan! My favorite granddaughter!" he laughed.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm your only granddaughter!" I giggled, "At least, living nearby."  
  
"True!" he laughed again, and motioned for me to sit down, "So, how was your first day in middle school? Make any friends?" he asked as he handed me a cinnamon bun.  
  
"Hai, I did. My sempais are really nice too" I replied.  
  
"That's good. Anything interesting you wanna tell me about?" he asked. I heard the bell above the doors jingle, and my grandfather smiled at the other visitor. "Haru-chan! How nice to see you again."  
  
"Hey, Isamu-san" the low voice I had grown to love today said behind me.  
  
"Well, as I expected, my granddaughter stopped by. Michiru, meet my good friend Haruka. Haruka, this is Michiru, my granddaughter."  
  
"Haruka-san?" I looked back to see her in a pair of shorts and a wife beater, sandals on her feet.  
  
"Well, isn't that surprising" she said, smiling again. "We've already met Isamu-san. She's gonna be on the swim team and in the classics club." Haruka came over and sat down beside me. "Right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was going to tell you about, Grandpa" I replied, picking up the violin case. "I just got a new violin today too."  
  
"You did?" he asked as I showed it to him, "Now this is a nice violin! Did your mom buy it?" he scratched his chin, his eyes scrutinizing the violin.  
  
"Iie, grandpa. Haruka-san gave it to me" I smiled at her as she coughed into her fist from my grandpa's look.  
  
"No wonder I thought that I had seen this before. Haru-chan, my granddaughter must mean a lot to you, ne?" he laughed as she coughed even harder into her fist.  
  
"What do you mean by that, grandpa?" I asked, looking over at a severely blushing Haruka.  
  
"Oh, maybe I should tell you a little more about dear Haru-chan, ne?" he laughed, "You don't mind do you Haru-chan?" he asked her and she just looked at him.  
  
"No matter what I say, you'll tell her anyway, so I don't really care, Isamu-san." she grumbled, and my grandfather handed her another cinnamon bun.  
  
"Right, so now, where should I start.?" my grandfather mulled. "Well, when Haruka was younger, about your age, she came into my shop and told me about a violin that her mother had given her. Of course, her mother said that because Haruka meant so much to her, she decided to give it to her. Haruka was so happy when she received it, and showed it to me. I must say that it was a very nice violin back then, but it looks even better now. Haruka told me that when she meets somebody that means a lot to her, she'll give them the violin, like her mother told her to." Grandpa told me, and I looked at a still blushing Haruka. "I asked her how she'd know who to give it to, and she told me she'd just know. and to think that my lovely granddaughter received that same violin brings a smile to my face, because that means that Haru-chan here has matured from the rowdy little tomboy she once was!" he laughed again as he looked at Haruka's face.  
  
I on the other hand, was blushing profusely.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that I received such an important violin, Haruka- san." I began, but stopped when Haruka looked at me.  
  
"Michiru." she started, and I believe she purposely left off the suffix, "would you like to go to the movies Friday with me?" she asked, and I looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Umm. sure Haruka-san. I'd love to." I whispered, smiling. She grinned, and stood up.  
  
"Would you like an escort home, m'lady?" she asked dramatically, and I giggled while taking her arm.  
  
"Why of course kind sir." We both waved to my grandfather and left, Haruka carrying my books.  
  
I never saw the all-knowing smile on Grandpa's face.  
  
~*~ February, that same year, Haruka's POV ~*~ I can't believe that in only a few months, I'd be asking a girl to be my girlfriend. I mean, sure I knew that I liked girls, but ME, Tenoh Haruka, asking one of them to be my girlfriend that was just absurd!  
  
But then again, completely understandable once I think about whom I want to be my girlfriend.  
  
I sighed as I opened my locker and multiple hearts and cards of all different shapes sizes and colors fell out. This was one of the reasons I hated Black Day, also known as Valentine's Day. I kneeled down, picking up all the love notes and shoving them back into my locker. I'll go home today, pick up a trash bag, and come back to take these all home. I thought, quickly grabbing my books and slamming shut the door, leaning against it. I heard a giggle to my right, and smiled at the smaller girl.  
  
"Who knew that you had so many admirers, Ruka-chan" the melodic voice giggled again, and I grinned.  
  
"Everybody in this school knows Michi-chan, and I bet about half of them is from the teachers in training and the younger teachers." I sighed as I stood up straight. "I wonder what's going to happen when I graduate in a few months. I mean I'm sure they'll all be heartbroken once they realize I won't be here next year."  
  
Michiru laughed, her blue eyes gleaming mischievously. "Be careful Ruka- chan." she started, looking straight at me, "One moment you could be stuck after school with one of the female teachers, and before you can say 'hai' she'll jump you, and you'll be helpless when the amazons take you prisoner."  
  
I stared at her for a moment, eyes unblinking.  
  
"I cannot believe you just said that." I grumbled as I felt my cheeks getting hot, "First off, I can run, and secondly, what makes you so sure that I wouldn't mind the predicament?" I asked, stunning her. I laughed as she slapped me on my arm. "Hey, YOU'RE the one that brought it up." I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, "Sorry about what I said though."  
  
Michi-chan smiled at me, poking me in my side. "I know" she said simply, spinning out from under my arm and grabbing my other hand, "Come on, let's eat near the pool!" I laughed as she pulled me along.  
  
~*~ Later that same day, Michiru's POV ~*~ I shifted nervously as I pulled the box out of my locker. I couldn't help but be nervous, since today IS Black Day. I had made chocolates for my secret love, but I couldn't bring myself to giving them and the note I had written to her. And yes, it's a she that I'm in love with, even though she can be easily be mistaken for a boy.  
  
Ruka-chan. I sighed, walking towards her locker. She had asked me to wait for her there while she ran home to grab a bag for all the stuff she had gotten today.  
  
'I shoulda known it was going to be worse this year.' she had told me, 'But silly me, I forgot to bring a bag for all of this.'  
  
I sighed again, setting my plain white box on top of her locker. I had to admit that so far this was the greatest school year in my life, considering all that has happened so far. I met Ruka-chan and became the best of friends with her, I am the star on the swimming team, beating Ruka-chan's times, I'm in the classics club, and play duets with Ruka-chan in every concert we are asked to go to, and my art has been displayed in small art galleries in town.  
  
'As soon as you're famous, make sure to give me a call Michi-chan, that way I can take you for a ride on my new bike!' Haruka had told me, and I made her promise me that she would. 'I'll be a famous racer one of these days, so don't be surprised to see me on magazines!' she had laughed about it once, telling me that we'll be famous and best friends.  
  
"Oi, Michi-chan!" I heard her voice call as she came down the hall. I smiled at her and she grinned back. "Well, I'd better get to work on cleaning this thing out. I'm wondering just how many I got THIS year." she chuckled.  
  
"How many did you get last year?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm. 225 I think." she mulled, opening her locker and holding the bag up.  
  
"Two-hundred twenty-five?" I repeated, helping her shovel all the notes and candy and stuffed animals into the bag.  
  
"Yeah, a majority of them were from the 8th grade girls last year." she grumbled as she looked on top of the lockers. "Man, no matter what I do, they ALWAYS find out my locker combination." she snorted as I laughed.  
  
"Did you check your gym locker for anything else?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm surprised at how many cards can fit in there. did you know that in all of my classes, the teachers had me put all the stuff I received in the back? I mean I ended up with balloons and candy all over my desk!" she sighed as she cleaned out about half, and then took out another bag. "I think this year I got something from ALL of the girls and from all of the female teachers that are under the age of 30."  
  
"You probably did" I grinned as I thought of an American song I had heard on the radio, "Because you're a Chick Magnet, Ruka-chan!" she slammed her head against her locker and I laughed.  
  
"Onegai. don't call me that." she whined, picking up a large bear and the two bags. "Anything I forgot?" she asked, and I shook my head. "Well, can you help me with this stuff?" she said again, handing me the bear.  
  
"Aww, how kawaii!" I said as I looked at the brown fuzzy bear.  
  
"Yeah. and I'm running out of space in my basement to store them all." she grumbled again as we left.  
  
'If only I could tell you how much you mean to me, Ruka-chan.' I thought. 'If only.'  
  
~*~ That night, Haruka's POV ~*~  
  
I sighed as I saw how my room was suddenly filled up with flowers, candy, bears, balloons and chocolate.  
  
"I really HATE Valentine's Day." I grumbled as my mother laughed.  
  
"Oh, come on Haru-chan." she said, "its not all that bad!"  
  
"And WHERE am I supposed to put all this stuff?" I asked her.  
  
"In the attic" she replied simply, walking off to answer the phone.  
  
"Well, I may as well get started." I said, sitting down at my desk and beginning to read all the love notes and whatnot that I had.  
  
About 3 hours later, I had successfully read almost every note, and had stored them all in boxes up in the attic, along with the flowers and bears. The chocolate I put in the freezer in the basement, set for next summer when it got hot. As I searched through all the bags once more, I came upon a plain white box with a plain white envelope with my name written in perfect, beautiful kanji. Opening the box, I found a large chocolate heart that said "Aishiteru" on it. Smiling, I opened the envelope, and read the note.  
  
Dear Haruka, It has been six months since we met the first time, and I must say that these have been the greatest six months of my life. Ever since I first saw you playing onstage at our orientation, I knew that I wanted to get to know you a lot better. After hearing that story from my grandfather about the violin you had given me, I knew that my life would never be the same.  
  
Do you believe in soul mates? I do. I believe, no, I KNOW that you are my soul mate Haruka, because there's not another soul in this universe that makes my heart beat as fast as you. I know that I can't possibly match up to all those other girls in gifts, but I hope you accept this token of my love for you. I made it just for you Ruka-chan, and gomen nasai for surprising you with this. I couldn't think of a better chance to tell you my feelings. Aishiteru, Ruka-chan, and Happy Valentines Day.  
  
Yours Forever, Kaioh Michiru  
  
I re-read the letter to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The girl that I had fallen in love with had just admitted that she loves me back! I couldn't contain my whoop of happiness.  
  
"SUGOI!!!" I yelled, jumping up, "Michi-chan, you have just made me the happiest girl in the universe!"  
  
"And what are you so happy about?" I dunno why, but moms just seem to have the best and worst timing in the world.  
  
"Read it" I handed her Michi's note and waited. She hugged me when she finished.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Haru-chan. Congratulations on finding the love of your life" she whispered, hugging me even tighter. "So, when are you gonna tell her you love her back?" she asked, and I grinned.  
  
"On White Day, mom!" I grinned again.  
  
I guess things were just looking up for me that year.  
  
~*~ White Day, Michiru's POV ~*~ Ruka-chan hasn't said a thing about what I had given her for Valentine's Day. I wonder if she even found it in all of her stuff. Sighing slightly, I head towards my locker. I smiled when I saw Ruka-chan standing next to my locker.  
  
"Hey, Michi-chan" she said, smiling.  
  
"Hi there Ruka-chan" I replied opening my locker, only to gasp as a bunch of cards fell out. Of course, my companion, as soon as she saw this, broke down laughing, holding her sides as I stood there with my hands on my hips glaring at her.  
  
"And what's so funny about this?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, except the look on your face when you saw all those cards!" again she laughed, even harder than before. Sighing, I knelt down and began picking up all the love notes from my admirers. Ruka-chan decided then to stop laughing and knelt down to help me.  
  
"Now you know how I feel on Black Day." she stated simply, gathering up all the notes in her arms. "Now, what do you want to do with these?" she asked.  
  
"Do you have a bag, Ruka-chan?" I asked in retort. She nodded, and motioned to her pocket.  
  
"I thought that you might need one, so I brought one, but it's in my pants pocket." she grinned when she saw me blush. Slapping her on the arm, I reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag. Unfolding it, an envelope fell out. Curiously, I picked it up. "Open it up AFTER you put these in the bag Michi-chan, they're getting heavy!" Ruka-chan complained, "I think you got a lot of jewelry in these envelopes." she grumbled. Slipping the envelope into my pocket, I opened the bag.  
  
"Okay Ruka-chan" I said, watching her sigh in relief as she dumped all the cards and whatnot into the bag. "Aww. there, there my daring hero." I giggled, "You rescued me from trying to shove all of these back in my locker!" I hugged her, and she smiled down at me.  
  
"Well, I'd do anything for m'lady." she whispered dramatically into my ear, hugging me back before pulling away. "I need to get to class now, so I'll see you later!" she called back at me, walking down the hall to her class. I almost slapped myself in the head when I remembered that she has study hall instead of class right now, and I do too. Turning back to my locker, I picked up the envelope and the books I needed after my free period, and walked off towards the pool hall.  
  
When I entered, I noticed no one was there as usual. Shrugging, I sat down in one of the poolside beach chairs; I put my books down and looked at the envelope. The front said "To Kaioh Michiru" in the neatest kanji that my Ruka-chan could manage. Opening the envelope carefully, I pulled out and unfolded a piece of paper, a ring falling out and landing in my lap. Picking up the ring, I noticed it was a beautiful gold band with an aquamarine gem in the middle, surrounded by two dolphins.  
  
Smiling softly, I put the ring on my finger, and began to read the note.  
  
Dear Michiru, I got your letter on Valentine's Day, but I didn't want to say anything about it until today, since this IS the best day to say anything about it.  
  
I must say you really surprised me when you admitted your feelings for me in the letter. I mean, who would think that someone as beautiful as you are, with almost all the guys after her, would fall in love the king of tomboys? I surely didn't, but then again, you've never ceased to amaze me. I assure you that the chocolate that you made me was superb, and I enjoyed the first part of it. I'm afraid that if you keep cooking up chocolate and anything else, I'll end up a lazy fat bum! (I was laughing when I wrote that sentence) Now, in response to all the love you poured into the letter and chocolate, I must respond, now don't I? If you found the ring, then read the inscription for my answer.  
  
Ruka-chan  
  
Taking off the ring, I turned it over in my hands to read what was inscribed in it. Tears were in my eyes as I read what was inscribed.  
  
"I Love U 4Eva, Michi. ~Ruka" I whispered, tears falling down my face.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry, Michi-chan." the all too familiar voice of my love whispered. Slipping the ring back on, I turned around and smiled up to my Ruka-chan.  
  
"Ruka." I whispered, "Oh Ruka!" I jumped up into her open arms, crying onto her shoulder. "Aishiteru, my dear Haruka." I whispered into her ear. She grinned back at me, wiping away my tears.  
  
"Aishiteru, my lovely Michiru." she whispered, hugging me close. I leaned against her, closing my eyes as her face neared mine. I hugged her closer as our lips met, and I received my first kiss from my first and only love.  
  
When we pulled away a few minutes later, I smiled at Haruka with all the love I felt in my heart. Her eyes shone in the sunlight from the overhead windows above the pool. We kissed again, before she picked up my books and took my hand.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you to class." she smiled down to me, and I beamed back at her.  
  
"Well, let's get going so you won't be late for your own classes!" I giggled, twining my fingers with hers and squeezing her hand. She chuckled and pulled me close again, and I snuggled into her body, my head resting upon her shoulder, my arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"You've made me the happiest person in the world Michi. I love you so much." Haruka whispered, making me smile and kiss her cheek.  
  
"You've made me even happier Haruka. who knew a girl could be so lucky to catch the wind?" I giggled as she squeezed me and nipped at my neck, making me laugh, "Ruka!" I laughed again, trying to escape, even though I really didn't want to.  
  
"The girl who caught me is the same person I've been chasing all this time." she whispered against my neck, making me shiver. "You may have caught the wind, but I have conquered the sea." she kissed my neck, which sent shocks of pleasure throughout my body.  
  
"H-Haruka." I whispered, gasping as she nibbled on my ear. "Quit it."  
  
"Gomen, Michi" she said, pulling away, "I didn't mean to." I cut her off.  
  
"I didn't mean I didn't LIKE it, Ruka" I said, resting my hand against her cheek, "It's just that, let's wait a little while longer before we do something like that. That, and we really do have to get to class, the bell's going to ring soon for the end of this class." she nodded, taking my hand and my books. When the bell rang, we walked through the crowd towards my class, Haruka greeting some people she knew, me greeting my classmates and some of the teachers.  
  
As we neared the science wing of the school, I felt Haruka slow her steps a little, making me look up at her in question. She smiled softly, squeezing my hand, and I couldn't help but smile back. Stopping in front of the advanced science room, Haruka again pulled me close, hugging me. I hugged her back.  
  
"I'll see you later, ne Michi?" she whispered into my ear, my body shivering slightly.  
  
"Hai, Ruka. Ja ne." I whispered back, hugging her tighter. She kissed my cheek releasing me. She waved as she walked down the hall to her own class, grumbling about the fact that she'd rather stay with me than go to government. I giggled again, entering the classroom.  
  
"Konnichiwa Chibi-Washu sensei!" I smiled at the person who I thought was my teacher.  
  
"Gomen, Michiru-chan, but Chibi-Washu sensei isn't here today" Asagiri- sempai said, chuckling. "I'm filling in for her today, since I've finally graduated." Asagiri-sempai was a friend of Haruka's, and the lead singer of Sekiria. It was also rumored that she was dating Yamazaki-sensei, but nobody was sure except for them and Haruka.  
  
"Really?" I asked, inwardly sighing with relief, "That's good."  
  
"Why?" she asked, grinning mischievously, "You're the top student in this class" she grinned even more, "or were you too busy to study for a test last night?"  
  
I blushed, averting my eyes from her all knowing brown ones. "Well." I began, "I just really didn't feel up to taking a test today." and Asagiri- sempai laughed. "What's so funny, Asagiri-sempai?" I asked her, a little irked from the whole ordeal.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking about how much Chibi-Washu-san would laugh at all your little doodles of Haruka-chan all over your paper if she was here today." she laughed again and I blushed.  
  
Luckily for me, the bell rang, and everyone rushed in before it finished. Taking my seat, I listened along with everyone to what Asagiri-sempai had to say. somewhat. My thoughts strayed to a certain blonde, emerald-eyed tomboy that had captured my heart and returned my feelings.  
  
"Okay minna! Chibi-Washu sensei left this packet for you all to do so you can review for the test you'll have tomorrow. She said that you have all of class and tonight to do it, so don't slack off and not do it! She's collecting it tomorrow right before the test!"  
  
Once I had finished the packet, I let my thoughts wander yet again, sighing as I saw the breeze play with the trees.  
  
~* June, Graduation: Haruka's POV *~  
  
I sat along with my fellow graduates as we waited the moment we would receive our diplomas. We had all dressed up, but not in caps and gowns (that was only for high school). Oozuma-sensei was nearing my name, since there were only two more people before me that hadn't received their diplomas yet. My great-grandmother had made sure that this school did something special for graduating students, so she instituted a mock-senior high graduation. Of course, it was half American, half Japanese in origin, making the school even more original. The curriculum and everything else followed what was to be taught by law, but everything else was done in an original fashion.  
  
...  
  
. Which was why I would miss attending this school. High School would be completely different for me, and I don't know what I'd do not being able to see Michi-chan everyday.  
  
"Tenoh Haruka!" Oozuma-sensei announced as I stood. Wild cheers and applause erupted from around me.  
  
I had graduated in the top ten percent of my class, and with high honors. I shook hands with Oozuma-sensei, who smiled in return and winked at me. I grinned as he gave me my diploma, and I turned toward the crowd raising my diploma up in the air, and the cheers increased.  
  
...  
  
  
  
It was the happiest. and saddest. day of my life.  
  
After everyone had received their diplomas, we were allowed to disperse and mingle with the underclassmen, family, and friends. I made my way through the crowd, congratulating my fellow graduates, and saying thanks to everyone who congratulated me.  
  
"Haru-chan!" an elderly voice I had grown to love like a grandfather called. Turning my head to face Isamu-san, I also saw Michi and okaa-san with him. I grinned, making my way over to them. As soon as I was over there, I was swept into a grandfatherly bear hug by Isamu-san. He laughed, "My little Haru-chan has graduated middle school! Four more years and she'll be off to college!"  
  
"Isamu-san." my mother groaned, "Onegai. don't remind me of how much Haru- chan has grown so far." Isamu-san let go of me, and I was swept into another hug by my mother. "My little Haru-chan. you're so close to becoming free. I'm afraid of the day you graduate from High school." she whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You've grown up from a rowdy tomboy into a mature one! I don't know what I'll do with you." she smiled, hugging me again.  
  
"Okaa-san." I said, hugging her back. As annoying as she could be sometimes, I still loved my mom.  
  
"Oi. am I gonna be able to give the graduate a hug sometime?" a voice that I loved to hear said to our left. My mother released me, and I grabbed Michi up, swinging her around in a circle.  
  
"Michi! I graduated!" I laughed.  
  
"I know, Ruka! I know!" she laughed, her voice music in my ears. Setting her down on the ground again, I pulled her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she brought my head down. I rested my forehead against hers, staring into her eyes, deeply inhaling her scent. "I'm so proud of you, Ruka-chan." she whispered, pecking me lightly on the lips. "So very proud."  
  
"It's nice to hear you're proud of me. Michi-koi." I whispered back, pulling her closer.  
  
"Ruka." she whispered, ". not here. my mother's here." she whispered again, her lips barely moving. At the mention of her mother, I resisted the urge to kiss her, and instead gave her a big bear hug. She giggled as I let go of her, my lips grazing her cheek.  
  
"So, how about we all go out to celebrate?" my mom asked, grinning.  
  
"Michiru-chan! There you are!" a young woman (I guess about two years younger than my own mom) came up, her dark blue (almost black) hair swishing with every step she took. She smiled at me. "Congratulations Haruka-chan" she said.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Kaioh-san" I bowed politely.  
  
"Oh come now, Haruka-chan!" she laughed a melodic laughter. "There's no need for my daughter's best friend, as well as a good friend of otto-san's, to be using formalities with me. Just call me Sakura," she said. I thought that I had seen my mother jump slightly in surprise when she heard the name, but I just mentally shrugged it off.  
  
"Okay then, Sakura-san," I said, smiling at the older woman. She smiled back, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Haru-chan" Isamu started, smiling at his daughter, Michi, and me, "How's about we all go out and celebrate, ne? It's beginning to get a little stuffy in here" he motioned towards the door.  
  
My mother nodded, and headed towards the door. The rest of us followed.  
  
I knew there was something wrong with okka-san, but at the moment, it wasn't best to ask her what was bothering her.  
  
~* July, Normal POV *~  
  
It was a very hot day. The birds all stayed in the shadows or near birdbaths, most animals stayed indoors, and very few people were out and about.  
  
"Jeez! If it gets any hotter I might have to wear shorts instead of pants!" a low voice complained, and the only reply it got was a higher pitched giggle.  
  
"Next time you'll wear shorts when I tell you to, ne?" the higher voice said to its companion.  
  
A grumbled "Hai Michi-chan" was her only response.  
  
Michiru smiled at her grumpy Ruka-chan, and giggled again. "Aww, poor baby. How about we go to my house and cool off for a little while? My mother's not going to be home for another three days." the voice trailed off, leaving any suggestions out for the tall blonde to grasp.  
  
"Well, that sounds good!" Haruka brightened up, grinning down at the younger girl.  
  
Hand-in-hand, Haruka and Michiru walked towards Michiru's home, chatting about everything and nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Haruka sighed when she entered the air-conditioned house of her girlfriend.  
  
"Man, sometimes I wonder if I should just move in with you Michi-koi. That way I could enjoy two things I love at the same time!"  
  
"Oh? And what would those be?" she asked.  
  
"Air conditioning and you, of course" Haruka grinned again. Michiru shook her head, giggling softly.  
  
"Do you want something to drink Ruka?" Michiru asked, heading towards the kitchen. Haruka caught her wrist, gently pulling her back into a hug.  
  
"Iie. but I know something I DO want. or rather. someone." she whispered huskily into the smaller girl's ear. Michiru smiled softly, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck.  
  
"Oh? And who would that be?" she replied coyly, her eyes closing seductively.  
  
Bringing her face closer to Michiru's, Haruka whispered, "You" before crushing her lips against the younger girl's passionately. Michiru moaned as Haruka's tongue snaked its way into her mouth. She shivered as Haruka's hands moved up and down her sides, resting on her waist and pulling her closer.  
  
"Haruka." Michiru whispered against her girlfriend's lips. Pulling away, Michiru opened her eyes and stared into beautiful green eyes filled with love and lust.  
  
"Michiru." Haruka whispered in reply, smiling softly at the girl in her arms, "Aishiteru. zutto Michiru-koi."  
  
"I love you too Haruka." Michiru smiled, grabbing one of Haruka's hands. She smiled cutely at her koibito, tugging her hand to get her to follow her. Haruka smiled, letting Michiru lead. They slowly made their way to Michiru's bedroom. Pulling Haruka inside, Michiru shut the door behind them, locking it. She smiled again up to Haruka, who returned her smile.  
  
Stepping closer, Michiru leaned against her, kissing her with all the passion she felt. She moaned again when she felt those strong hands slowly trek down her back, resting again at her waist.  
  
"Michi." Haruka whispered, her mouth moving southward to a glorious swan neck. She smiled as she felt Michiru shudder at the new sensation. She slid her hands up Michiru's arms, resting them once again on her shoulders. Smiling she led Michiru over to the side of the bed. The two young teens stood in silence, each nervous as to what was to come next.  
  
"Michiru. are you sure you want to do this?" Haruka asked, not wanting to hurt her Michi in any fashion. Michiru nodded in return, her own hands lifting to cover the ones on her shoulders. Together, they slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders. Michiru slipped her arms out of the straps, the dress pooling around her slim waist. She blushed, averting her gaze from Haruka's.  
  
When Haruka found her voice again, all she could muster was a "Michi." Shyly looking up, Michiru searched Haruka's eyes for any signs of disappointment. Instead, all she found was love, lust, and admiration.  
  
"You're beautiful Michiru." Haruka whispered, her hands clasping Michiru's. "I swear, you'll be drop dead gorgeous in a year and a half, but right now, you look like a little piece of heaven on earth." Haruka whispered into the blushing girl's ear, licking it softly.  
  
"Honto?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Why would I lie?" Haruka whispered again, her hands sliding up the exposed flesh of Michiru's sides. Haruka kissed Michiru again, her hands pushing the dress the rest of the way down. It pooled out about Michiru's feet, and Haruka almost drooled at the sight of her girlfriend in nothing but a pair of silky panties.  
  
Tentatively, Haruka brushed a hand against a young breast, eliciting a gasp of surprise and pleasure from Michiru. Repeating the action with a little more force, Haruka was rewarded with a moan.  
  
"Haruka." Michiru moaned again, reaching her hands up to remove the button down t-shirt Haruka wore. She moaned a little louder as Haruka used more force in her strokes. Growling, Michiru pushed Haruka back onto her bed, tearing her shirt after getting three of the six buttons undone. The other three flew off in different directions. Haruka grunted as small hands ran over her stomach to her shoulders, then down her back as it unlatched her bra.  
  
"Michiru." Haruka whispered, staring into her koibito's eyes. Michiru smiled, wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck. Leaning down, her hair created a veil about both of their heads as their lips met in an erotic dance that only lovers know. Haruka grunted as Michiru pulled her into a sitting position, shirt and bra slipping off only to be thrown discarded to the floor. She grunted again when Michiru shifted, her thighs straddling her own stomach and waist.  
  
A groan escaped Haruka's lips as Michiru's hands found her breasts. Michiru moaned as Haruka's hands slipped beneath her panties to caress her ass. Panting lightly, Michiru kissed Haruka's neck, sucking on it in certain spots to leave a mark. Another groan was her response as her hands slipped from Haruka's breasts, down her muscular washboard stomach, to the waistband of her pants. Haruka's hands wandered Michiru's back, sliding around front, running over her stomach, and under and over her breasts. Haruka grasped the young girl's breasts, kneading them in her hands, making the other cry out and moan louder.  
  
As soon as the zipper was down on Haruka's pants, she rolled over, pressing her body against Michiru's. The need to possess the girl overwhelmed Haruka, but the fact that Michiru felt the exact same thing made it even more overwhelming.  
  
  
  
No words were spoken as the final barriers between the two girls were removed. Almost immediately, hands began to wander, fingers explored the expanse of flesh at their disposal, lips tasted, kissed, sucked, and nibbled on different parts.  
  
... The bed began to rock in a steady rhythm as the two girls moved against one another. Groans, moans, sighs, and kisses passed between the two in their moments of passion, each one feeling the approaching storm in their bodies.  
  
They could feel their bodies tensing, feeling the dams dangerously close to breaking. They both held out as long as they could, slowing down their movements to make the release even more intense. Michiru's hands scratched at Haruka's back as she writhed beneath the taller girl, cuts being left in their wake.  
  
Haruka's eyes locked with Michiru's. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Michiru's eyes widened in shock as suddenly she was drowned in ecstasy, Haruka right behind her.  
  
"HARUUUKAAA!" she screamed, the storm coming in at full force. Gripping onto the taller girl, she bit Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka gasped out, her own mind in a haze from the delirious feeling that had washed over her. She shuddered as her movements slowed, and died down. Gently, she kissed Michiru's neck, licking and nibbling on her skin. Michiru shivered at the feeling, snuggling her head into Haruka's neck.  
  
Untangling herself from Michiru's embrace, Haruka laid down next to her koibito. Smiling, she picked up Michiru's hand, kissing it.  
  
"Aishiteru Michi." Haruka whispered. Smiling back, albeit sleepily, Michiru snuggled into Haruka's arms, yawning.  
  
"Aishiteru. my dear. Ruka-chan." she whispered, trailing off as she fell asleep. Haruka's arms tightened around her as she too followed her koi into dreamland.  
  
Neither noticed the rain as it poured down outside. Mother Nature cried tears of joy with her daughters Windy and Stormy over the union of the two girls' souls.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, Haruka groggily awoke to the sound of heavy rain splattering against the window. Looking around herself, she noticed that she wasn't in her own room. Tensing slightly, she looked around again. There was a bookshelf with various books of all different shapes, sizes, and colors; a light brown dresser, a computer desk/homework desk; a vanity, and a violin case. She relaxed as she looked upon the all to familiar case.  
  
Haruka sighed, smiling softly as she felt the smaller body shift beside her. Michiru snuggled deeper into her body, her face nuzzled comfortably in the crook of her neck. A small arm wrapped around her waist, and a strong leg intertwined with her own.  
  
"Mmm. Ruka." Michiru mumbled in her sleep, Haruka pulling her closer. A sudden slam from downstairs startled Haruka, and woke up Michiru. "Huh? What was that?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Michi-chan! I'm home!" the all too familiar voice of Michiru's mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Oh shit." Haruka whispered, staring at Michiru. "Michi. if your mom catches us like this."  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed Ruka!" she whispered, untangling herself from the body that she loved. Quickly, Haruka slipped on her bra and underwear, jumping into her pants while putting on her shirt. Michiru buttoned up her shirt after she had pulled on her own clothes, then quickly fixed her hair. She sprayed on a little perfume on herself as well as around the room, fixed her bed, and quickly sat down at her computer desk. Haruka pulled out a bottle of cologne and sprayed herself with it, crossed the room and unlocked the door, then took a seat on the floor next to Michiru.  
  
"What time is it?" Haruka whispered as Michiru looked at the screen.  
  
"Eleven o'clock!?" Michiru gasped, looking at Haruka. They stared at each other in shock, then Haruka quickly grabbed one of Michiru's many long movies and popped it into the VCR. She fast-forwarded it as quickly as possible to 10 minutes before the end, and sat back, looking as relaxed as possible. Michiru smiled, relaxing also.  
  
The door opened, and both teens looked up at Michiru's mother. She blinked in surprise at seeing Haruka there.  
  
"Oh! Haruka-chan! I didn't know you were here." she said, looking at Michiru. "How have you been Michi-chan?" she asked then, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Just fine mom. Ruka-chan came by earlier to watch a movie, but I didn't know how late it was!" she gasped in mock surprise when she looked towards the clock on her nightstand. "Ruka-chan, you mom's gonna be so worried!" she said, looking towards her companion.  
  
"But you know my mom." she trailed off, seeing the warning look in her Michi's eyes. ". is gonna flip if she doesn't see me home in five minutes!" Haruka laughed nervously, standing up. Michiru stood also.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door, Ruka-chan" she said, following the taller girl downstairs. After making sure Ms. Kaioh wasn't following them, Michiru whispered harshly to Haruka, "You almost got us caught! If she found out your mom was working late, she would've suspected something!"  
  
"I know, I know, and I'm sorry" Haruka whispered back, looking into Michiru's eyes, "Forgive me?" she asked.  
  
"You know I can't stay mad at you." Michiru sighed after they descended the stairs. Haruka grinned.  
  
"I know" was the simple reply as Haruka opened the door. Suddenly, after making sure Kaioh-san wasn't lurking around, Haruka pulled Michiru into a kiss of passion.  
  
"H-Haruka." Michiru whispered as they parted, "What was that for?"  
  
"For being you, koi." Haruka grinned. "Michiru." Haruka started again, her face turning serious. "Once we both graduate from high school." she grasped Michiru's right hand, fingering the ring on her ring finger. "Would you." she trailed off.  
  
"Would I what Haruka?" Michiru asked, searching Haruka's eyes. Haruka swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Haruka whispered softly. Michiru gasped, staring into Haruka's face.  
  
"Are you serious?" Michiru whispered hesitantly.  
  
"Even though we're young, I've never been more serious in my life." Haruka stated, "I can't imagine my life without you Michi. and nobody could ever own my heart except for you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. nobody else." was the heartfelt, low whisper of Michiru's koibito.  
  
"Haruka." Michiru whispered, tears building up in her eyes. She smiled, hugging her lover tightly. "Of course I'll marry you." she whispered back.  
  
"Honto?" was the uncertain reply. Pulling back, Michiru stared deeply into her emerald eyes, wiping the tears away. She kissed Haruka softly for a few moments, then she pulled away and looked at her again.  
  
"Honto. Aishiteru Tenoh Haruka." she whispered against Haruka's luscious lips. A grin spread across Haruka's face, and she kissed Michiru quickly on the lips.  
  
"Aishiteru Kaioh Michiru." she whispered, grinning again as Michiru moved the ring that she had given her onto her left ring finger.  
  
"Get going Ruka-koi, before your mom has a fit when she does come home" Michiru smiled, releasing Haruka. Haruka smiled, then looked down at her own ring finger as she felt a slight pressure on it. She smiled as she stared at the ring that had been placed there by Michiru, a special ring that Michiru had showed her on one of her earlier visits to the Kaioh household.  
  
"Remember what I said now" Michiru laughed, shoving Haruka playfully out the door. Haruka grinned again, waving to Michiru as she jogged away.  
  
"Ja ne Michi-chan!" she called back.  
  
"Ja ne Ruka-chan!" Michiru replied, watching the retreating form of her love. She sighed happily, shutting the door softly. Turning around she sighed softly as she looked at the ring Haruka had given her on White Day. A cough interrupted her reverie, and she stared at her mother.  
  
"O-okaa-san!" Michiru gasped in surprise, staring fearfully at her enraged mother.  
  
"Don't try and deny anything Michiru!" her mother hissed, her blue eyes flashing red for a moment, "I saw everything!"  
  
"Okaa-san, Onegai, don't be mad at us!" Michiru exclaimed fearfully.  
  
"It's a good thing I came home today. I've been promoted Michiru, and we're moving tonight!" her mother hissed again. Turning away from her daughter, Sakura walked upstairs. "Start packing, because either way, you're coming with me."  
  
"We're moving.?" Michiru whispered tearfully, slowly walking up the stairs, "Iie. Iie!" she sobbed, running to her mother. "Okka-san! Why are we moving? Where are we going?" she sobbed again.  
  
"I've been promoted, and we're moving to America" was the simple reply as Michiru gasped in horror.  
  
"America!?" she repeated, tears falling heavily down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, far away from your dear Ruka-chan!" she growled, "Now go pack!" she barked.  
  
Turning away from her mother, Michiru walked into her room and began packing, tears falling down her face.  
  
"Ruka-chan." she whimpered, turning towards the phone hanging on her wall. Quickly she packed her belongings, and then reached for the phone. Taking it off the wall, she wailed when she heard no dial tone. "Ruka-chan." she whispered to herself, "Gomen nasai. gomen nasai." she whispered, staring out the window.  
  
"Come on Michiru! It's almost time to go!" her mother called again. Michiru quickly grabbed a pen and some paper, scribbling frantically. She sighed as she finished, then quickly shoved it into an envelope. Carefully she wrote out a name she loved as much as her own. Sniffling, Michiru kissed the envelope, a few tears falling onto it. Slipping it into her pocket, Michiru grabbed her bag and violin case.  
  
"It's out of my hands Ruka-chan. Onegai. forgive me." she whispered, walking out of her room.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked her daughter.  
  
"Can we at least say goodbye to Grandpa?" Michiru asked softly.  
  
"Fine" Sakura sighed, "Then we really have to get to the airport."  
  
~*~  
  
"Michiru-chan!" Isamu exclaimed at the late-night visitor. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I've come to say goodbye Grandpa." she whispered. "Okaa-san got a promotion, so we'll be moving to America." she whimpered.  
  
"America, eh?" Isamu said, scratching his chin. "Well, I guess you want me to give something to Haru-chan right?" he asked. Michiru nodded, handing him an envelope. He took it from his granddaughter's hands, and smiled assuring the young girl that he would give it to her girlfriend. "Don't worry Michiru." he whispered, hugging one of his pride and joys, "Haru-chan won't be mad at you."  
  
"Grandpa." she wailed, gripping him for dear life, "I don't wanna leave!"  
  
"I wish there was something I could do, but I guess Destiny has a reason for separating you two." he smiled his trademark grandfather smile to the young girl, "You two will meet each other again, I'm sure of it. Just you wait." he whispered, hugging the girl, "Now get going, your mom's waiting for you."  
  
"Okay Grandpa." Michiru sniffled, wiping her tears away. "Arigato. for everything."  
  
"No problem" the old man replied, hugging the young girl again.  
  
~*~  
  
Haruka whistled happily the following morning, smiling as she somewhat danced around her house.  
  
"My, isn't someone in a good mood today?" Kei teased her daughter. Haruka grinned back at her.  
  
"Why can't I be happy?" she playfully defended herself.  
  
"Alright, spill. What happened yesterday between you and Michiru while I was at work?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Haruka trailed off, yesterday's events making her blush.  
  
"Oh my! Don't tell me you." Haruka's blush confirmed her suspicions, and Kei laughed. "Haruka! You little devil!" she giggled again, smiling again. "You remind me so much of myself when I was younger. I lost my virginity after my 8th grade year also."  
  
"Mom!" Haruka blushed even more, making Kei laughed. "That's not it!"  
  
"Oh, but I know that's part of it. I can tell by your blush Haru-chan." she smiled. "What else happened?"  
  
Haruka just grinned and held up her left hand. Kei gasped when she saw the gold ring on her ring finger. "You. you're already engaged?" she asked, looking at her daughter.  
  
"Hai." Haruka whispered, smiling. "I asked her to marry me before I left yesterday."  
  
"Well, that's good! I'd love to have her as a daughter-in-law!" Kei hugged her daughter, "And you'd better treat her well Haru-chan. Isamu-san can be mean when somebody hurts someone important to him."  
  
"I'm gonna go now okay okaa-san?" Haruka pulled away from the embrace, walking towards the door. "I'll see you later!" she called as she left. Kei waved back, smiling at her happy daughter.  
  
"Michiru-chan. you're the best thing to happen to Haruka. arigato for everything you've done." Kei whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ohayo Isamu-san!" Haruka greeted happily, smiling at the older man. She was startled when she didn't get a smile in return. "What's wrong Isamu- san?" she asked, wondering why the usually happy man looked so sad.  
  
"Here Haru-chan. This is for you." Isamu said, handing the envelope to the teen. Sitting down, Haruka opened it. She pulled out the paper inside, and began to read.  
  
Ruka-chan. Iie Haruka. Gomen nasai, but my mother found out about us. I'm writing this to you right now, because I have just found out that I am moving. My mother has gotten a promotion in her job, and she dropped the bomb on me after you had left.  
  
Teardrops almost blurred the words on the paper, Haruka noticed, her own tears threatening to fall.  
  
Aishiteru Ruka-chan! Always! Don't ever forget that. I'm sorry, so sorry.  
  
I won't be able to see you anymore.....  
  
We've moved to America. We moved tonight, right after you left. I tried calling you, but the phone line had already been disconnected. As soon as everything has settled, I'll try to contact you koi. I hate what has happened, especially after what happened between us. Please don't forget about me koibito. I love you more than life itself, and I'll wait for the day that we meet again. We'll get married in the future; remember that. I love you! I'll always love you, and I won't ever forget you! I just wish that everything didn't turn out this way.  
  
Aishiteru, zutto Your Michi-chan (Kaioh Michiru)  
  
Tears streamed unabashed down Haruka's face as she read and re-read the letter.  
  
"This is some kind of joke right?" she shakily laughed, looking up into Isamu's eyes. "Right?"  
  
"Iie, Haru-chan. Even though I wish it was as much as you do" he whispered.  
  
"She-she's. in. America.?" Haruka whispered, a sob wracking her body as she let out an anguished cry. Isamu walked around the counter, taking the young girl into his arms.  
  
"She said she'll wait for you Haru-chan. don't worry. she'll be back." he whispered, soothingly rubbing the distraught teen's back. Haruka cried, hugging the older man tightly.  
  
"It's not fair. it's not fair!" she cried, sobbing.  
  
"I know Haru-chan." he sighed. She pulled away, staring into his eyes desperately.  
  
"You don't understand! We. we're engaged Grandpa!" she cried. Isamu blinked, then blinked again.  
  
"Oh, Haru-chan." he pulled the poor girl closer to him, hugging her like a grandfather. "I'm sorry Haru-chan." he whispered.  
  
His only response was more sobs from the unfortunate sobs, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that Michiru felt the same way.  
  
~*~ A couple of months after Haruka received the news, about a month into the school year; everyone noticed the drastic change that had taken place in her. She refused to talk to anyone, and began to get into fights at school. Haruka had become cold-hearted towards everyone, unemotional to everything around her, and began to live up to her namesake. Haruka had become distant from everyone, and no one could find out why. That year, Haruka had become much taller and stronger than most of the boys her age, and had even beat up a few senior boys on the football team.  
  
The girls on the other hand, still seemed to be unfazed by the coldness around Haruka's heart, and were determined to melt the ice. Kaori seemed to be the only person besides for Elza to bring her out of her shell, even though it was only for a short time.  
  
Kaori and Elza were desperate, and turned to help from some of Haruka's other friends. They were able to get help from Kino Makoto, a fellow "Bash sister" of Haruka's, and Aino Minako, Haruka's surrogate younger sister.  
  
They both tried their best, but to no avail. It seemed as if the only person who could bring Haruka out of this funk was Michiru, but when they asked the blonde where the young violinist is, she just walks off coldly.  
  
All four friends turned to Kei for answers, and she sadly told them what had happened.  
  
"This must be Hell for Haru-chan" she told the other girls after explaining what had happened, "To be engaged to someone you love so dearly, only to have them taken away from you that same night."  
  
That day, the friends had made a pact. Each one of them promised to be there for their distressed friend, and to support her through everything.  
  
~*~  
  
"Haruka's personal Hell." Kaori sighed, gazing at a picture of the tomboy in the high school yearbook. She looked as if she was ready to attack anyone, no matter who it was. Kaori sighed again, tracing the face with her finger, remembering what Elza had told her.  
  
"She's unbeatable on the track!" she told the young girl, "Nobody can catch her. it's like she's the wind. wild and out of reach."  
  
"Haruka-kun." Kaori whispered, ". even though I know that I can't replace her. Onegai. let me be a part of your heart."  
  
That day Kaori made a promise to herself. She would do her best to make Haruka happy, no matter what.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
What's gonna happen now? We're almost near the end of the WAY too long flashback, don't worry!  
  
Kris: Stay Tuned for When Worlds Collide Part 5- Reunions! Haruka and Michiru's Past Remembered.  
  
Ichino: It's gonna be a surprising turn of events! 


	7. Reunions! Haruka and Michiru's Past Reme...

Reunions! Haruka and Michiru's Past Remembered  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, Here's Chapter 5 of WWC!  
  
Ayla: Nelly-chan doesn't own any of the characters except the mothers, Sarah, Isamu, Reika, and the super geek.  
  
Me: Arigato Ayla! I didn't even have to ask! ^_^  
  
Ayla: -,- no problem.  
  
Me: Now On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last We Left Off: "This must be Hell for Haru-chan" she told the other girls after explaining what had happened, "To be engaged to someone you love so dearly, only to have them taken away from you that same night."  
  
That day, the friends had made a pact. Each one of them promised to be there for their distressed friend, and to support her through everything.  
  
~*~  
  
"Haruka's personal Hell." Kaori sighed, gazing at a picture of the tomboy in the high school yearbook. She looked as if she was ready to attack anyone, no matter who it was. Kaori sighed again, tracing the face with her finger, remembering what Elza had told her.  
  
"She's unbeatable on the track!" she told the young girl, "Nobody can catch her. it's like she's the wind. wild and out of reach."  
  
"Haruka-kun." Kaori whispered, ". even though I know that I can't replace her. Onegai. let me be a part of your heart."  
  
That day Kaori made a promise to herself. She would do her best to make Haruka happy, no matter what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During Haruka's junior year, she was still as cold as ever to everyone, but she couldn't seem to remember why. The only person she wasn't mean to was her girlfriend Kaori.  
  
Haruka sighed as she sat back in her car, sighing as the wind played with her hair. She knew that she was forgetting something important, but she couldn't seem to recall what it was.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with this ring." she whispered, gazing at the ring on her left middle finger. Shrugging, she stared out into the bright blue sky, listening to the birds and sea. "The sea." she whispered again, ". why does it always calm me like the wind.?"  
  
"Ruka-chan!" a melodic voice called out, and Haruka smiled.  
  
"Hai Sunshine?" she replied, sitting up and looking down to the girl on the beach.  
  
"Come on down! Come take a walk with me!" she called back, waving her arm in the air. Smiling again, Haruka climbed out of her car, heading towards her bubbly girlfriend.  
  
"Kaori-chan." Haruka whispered as the younger girl hugged her.  
  
"Hai? What is it Ruka-chan?" she asked, her brown eyes locking with sparkling emerald.  
  
"Nothing." Haruka shook her head, ". just thinking, that's all."  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Kaori asked. "That accident last year."  
  
"Iie, I don't seem to remember anything before the accident" Haruka replied. Kaori hugged her tighter.  
  
"I was so scared Ruka-chan. finding out that you were side-swiped by some drunkard while you were driving." she whispered tearfully. Haruka hugged her tighter.  
  
The past year Haruka had gotten her license. One unfortunate evening, while she was driving home, a drunken male who ran the red light sideswiped Haruka's car. The accident had left Haruka unharmed, but unable to remember anything about her past. Slowly, she began regaining her memories: Memories of her childhood, her friends, her mother, and Isamu-san. But she didn't remember anything about Michiru.  
  
"Daijobu Sunshine. I'm alright now." Haruka whispered, kissing Kaori on the forehead.  
  
"What do you remember Ruka-chan?" she whispered.  
  
"I remember that someone very important to me had given me this ring, but I can't seem to remember who." she replied, brows furrowing in concentration. "I think it's the same person that Isamu-san said I had given my old violin to."  
  
"I'm pretty sure it is, Ruka-chan, but it's best not to think about it too much. It'll come to you, don't worry." Leaning upwards, Kaori captured Haruka's lips with her own.  
  
~*~ Michiru sighed as she gazed at the ring on her finger. Smiling softly, she closed her blue eyes as the breeze wafted over her.  
  
"The wind always seems to calm me." she whispered, ". just like the sea." sighing again, Michiru finished painting the landscape about her. It looked just like a photograph, and Michiru signed her name in the right corner. Standing up, she left the painting in a secure place to dry, and wandered the halls of the mansion she and her mother lived in.  
  
She had grown into a beautiful girl of fourteen years. Her body had matured nicely, and her hair grew to her waist more than once, but she kept it shoulder-length. The only problem that she had was that she didn't get a nice boyfriend, her mother had complained more than once.  
  
"Michiru-chan! Sarah's here to see you!" her mother called from downstairs. Michiru walked downstairs, smiling as she caught sight of her friend.  
  
Sarah was a brunette, and had sparkling garnet eyes.  
  
"Hey Michiru!" Sarah said, smiling at her friend.  
  
"Sarah. It's nice to see you." Michiru smiled her polite smile, and Sarah chuckled.  
  
"Always so polite!" she laughed, "No wonder almost every boy at school wants to date you!"  
  
"Speaking of which. Charles called while you were out earlier Michiru" Sakura said to her daughter, "He was wondering if you would like to join him for dinner on Friday."  
  
Michiru sighed in annoyance, shaking her head, "I'd rather not actually. I have other plans for Friday" she replied, glancing toward Sarah to make sure she got the message.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to the movies!" Sarah said, grinning.  
  
"Just the two of you?" Sakura asked, looking curiously at her daughter.  
  
"No. Janie, Nikki, and Christie are coming with us" Sarah replied, wondering why Sakura would ask such a question.  
  
"Okay, because I don't want you two getting hurt, that's all." Sakura said. Michiru's eyes flashed a moment, and Sarah had nodded in understanding.  
  
A year after the Kaioh family had first moved to Washington, Michiru had been hit with some debris from an old collapsing building. Fortunately, someone had found her, but she suffered from amnesia because of it. She had slowly begun to regain her memories, but some things were still a blur to her. For example, she could not remember anything from sixth or seventh grade, nor could she remember the person who had given her the violin she kept, or the ring that she always wore.  
  
"Well, let's not dwell on things in the past" Michiru stated, smiling, "How about we get going now Sarah?" she turned to her friend, leaving the house.  
  
Once they left, Michiru smiled again, wistfully.  
  
"Have you remembered anything else Michiru?" her friend asked.  
  
"Iie, but I hope that I will. Whoever gave me this ring was an important person. I just know it." she replied, gazing into the beautiful aquamarine gem.  
  
Sarah smiled, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry Michiru!" she grinned a roughish grin, "It'll come to you someday!"  
  
"I hope so Sarah-chan." Michiru whispered, "I hope so."  
  
~* Present Day, at Haruka's Party*~  
  
Slowly, Michiru and Haruka broke their kiss, panting lightly. Staring deeply into each other's eyes, Michiru felt the tears threaten to fall.  
  
"R-Ruka-chan?" she whispered, looking into eyes she knew all to well. Haruka smiled back, her own tears barely being contained.  
  
"Michi-chan." she whispered.  
  
They never noticed the audience around them. All the two women saw was the other.  
  
"Oh Ruka!" Michiru gasped, burying her face into a strong shoulder. Haruka smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she hugged the girl of her dreams, and the only love of her life.  
  
On the stairs, Kaori smiled tearfully as two soul mates were reunited.  
  
"Take care of her Michiru. because if you don't. I'll come after you." she whispered.  
  
"Agent 9?" a voice asked from her communicator. "Agent 9, please respond!"  
  
"Agent 9 here" Kaori replied, looking onto the reunion with a happy smile.  
  
"Agent 9, your new orders are to intervene" the voice was cut off as Kaori pulled the communicator out of her ear.  
  
"Tell your commander that Agent 9 has resigned, and shall not participate in this operation any longer" she whispered.  
  
"Agent 9!" the voice yelled before there was only static. Kaori crushed the communicator under her foot, and smiled at the happy couple downstairs.  
  
"I'm glad that you found your true love Haruka-chan." Kaori said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"K-Kaori-chan!" Haruka gasped, remembering that she was in fact dating another girl.  
  
"Don't worry Haruka-chan. I knew all along that your heart belonged to Michiru-san" Kaori stopped all of Haruka's protests with a wave of her hand. "I'm just glad for the past year. I'll never forget any of those moments" she turned her gaze to Michiru, smiling her trademark Sunshine smile. "You'd better take care of her. We don't need Haruka walking around here like a zombie again! Or being as mean as she was when you left!" Kaori giggled. "I have to get going now minna. I have to be home soon, so I'll see you all later! Ja ne!" Kaori said, and left.  
  
"Kaori." Haruka whispered, still feeling guilty.  
  
"Don't worry Haruka-san" Makoto piped up. "She knew what she was getting herself into. She knew that you would remember everything sooner or later." Nods of agreement followed the agreement.  
  
"Okay. If you say so." Haruka smiled, looking down to the young girl in her arms. Grinning she leaned down close to her ear. "Now, was I right in saying you'd be drop dead gorgeous in a year and a half?" Haruka teased, earning a giggle from Michiru.  
  
"I guess you were right." Michiru smiled again, for once-in a long time- happy.  
  
"Demo. I have one question." Haruka looked towards Sakura. "Why did you leave in the first place if you're.?" Haruka's question trailed off.  
  
Kei sighed, and looked towards her lover. "Well Haruka that would be because of me, actually." Kei answered truthfully.  
  
"You, okaa-san?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeah, because."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
My oh my! Kei's got a dark secret! Wonder what it is?  
  
Kris: Stay Tuned for Chapter 6- Past Revealed! Kei and Sakura's Secret!  
  
Akari: It'll be worth the wait, I assure you! 


	8. Important Notice

Okay guys, here's the deal.  
  
My old computer decided to crash on me fifty-thousand times. just about every time I was going to update When Worlds Collide. Unfortunately, I've lost most of the story. Onegai, bare with me! I promise to have a new, revamped version of this ficcie up soon!  
  
::Bows in shame:: HONTO NI GOMEN NASAI MINNA! _  
  
~Loyal and Faithful Nelly-kun 


End file.
